


WATCH OVER ME: HANZO - TAMING A DRAGON

by Joseikage



Series: OVERWATCH: WATCH OVER ME [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseikage/pseuds/Joseikage
Summary: Hanzo Shimada comes into Overwatch as a guest, just like you, only he appears to be quite cold and distant from everyone. Feeling alone in Overwatch and out of place, you sympathize with Hanzo, imagining him to feel the same way. Regardless of whether or not he is a full member of Overwatch, you insist on having him as your mentor. When he reluctantly agrees, you begin to see how icy he really can be. Even so, you catch brief glimpses of warmth from him sometimes and it makes you wonder if maybe there's more to him than meets the eye.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Series: OVERWATCH: WATCH OVER ME [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647736
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Overwatch, that is Blizzard's! I do own this story though, and I hope you all enjoy reading it!
> 
> Disclaimer: So I speak several different languages, and Japanese is one of them, however I still have much to learn! Please forgive me if I get any of the Kanji wrong. I tried my best to translate certain dialogue into Japanese! :)

I stared across the room at the older Japanese man who was lurking in the shadows. Genji’s brother, Hanzo met my gaze, scowling intensely.

 _He_ _’_ _s grouchy, cold, and a total loner, but... honestly, I_ _’_ _m not such a people person myself. He looks like he could hold his own in a fight, and he_ _’_ _s probably great with that bow since they asked him to come to Overwatch. Besides, we_ _’_ _re both in the same boat. Outsiders brought into a foreign organisation of which we know very little about, save what we learned from the media._ I thought to myself, returning his scowl with a serious, ambitious look. _He_ _’_ _s probably very traditional too. I should approach him as respectfully as possible._

I walked over to him and bowed. “I would be honoured if you would sacrifice your time to teach me any skills you have to offer,” I told him calmly, bowing my head.

Genji laughed from across the room and exclaimed, “You have an apprentice already, my brother and it is only your first day here.”

“No,” Hanzo snarled.

“お願いします、” I begged him, “あなたが私に尋ねるものは何でもします、と私はあなたの指示に従います。私は迷惑にならないでしょう。あなたは強いです、と私はあなたのように強くなる方法を学びたい。” _“_ _Please, I will do whatever you ask me, and I will obey your instructions. I will not be annoying. You are strong, and I want to learn how to be strong like you._ _”_ I met his gaze now with determination, and we stared at each other, neither of us backing down.

His look never softened, but there was a vague hint of intrigue in his eyes. “Hmph... very well. We shall see if you will survive tomorrow’s training,” he growled, motioning for me to follow him.

“May I carry your bag for you...Umm? Hanzo-san?” I asked as I trailed after him.

“ _Shimada-san._ We shall need to improve your grammar and manners. And there is no need for that. I am not feeble!” He corrected me.

We walked up the stairs and entered his room. It was quaint and plain, not yet decorated by Mr. Shimada. The floor was silver and made of steel, and the entire room was so bare that it felt like a cage. We had a bookshelf, a small table, extra pillows, a bed, a nightstand with a lamp on it, and a bathroom. Mr. Shimada threw his backpack on the bed and began unpacking, neatly placing his clothing inside of the drawers of the nearby nightstand.

“Where shall I be sleeping, Shimada-san?” I inquired.

He raised an eyebrow at me and sternly remarked, “It is of no concern to me where you sleep, but you will not sleep with me. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

He eyed me curiously and then asked me, “How studied are you in Japanese Culture? I only know that you have at least an intermediate knowledge of the language.”

I gaped at him in surprise as his question caught me off guard. “I know quite a bit about it, Shimada-san. What do you require of me?”

His eyes drifted around the room and he sighed in disappointment. “I come from Hanamura, Japan and this... metal box is not fit for anyone to live in. Decorate it starting tomorrow. That will be my first task for you. Until you finish, I will stay in the medical area. There is a patient bed there. Finish, and we will train together.”

I bowed to him and declared, “それは行われます、島田さん。” _“_ _It will be done, Mr. Shimada._ _”_ I looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nine o clock at night. _That means... I slept for over a day and a half...!_ I realised in shock.

“Shimada-san, would you like for me to bring you some supper? You must be hungry after travelling here today, unless you have already eaten before coming.”

He squinted his eyes in suspicion, but then barked, “Go, and be quick about it.” I bowed once more and rushed out the door and down the stairs, only stopping when I realised I had no idea where to even get food in this place.

 _Shit... Mr. Shimada is going to kill me if I_ _’_ _m not back soon!_ I bit my lip in frustration and began looking around for someone to ask for directions. I bumped into Dr. Ziegler and quickly apologised.

“Oh, it’s fine, (y/n)! I wasn’t watching where I was going either.” She smiled warmly at me and then invited me to eat dinner with her and the rest of the group.

I returned her smile, but politely declined explaining, “I will be joining Mr. Shimada for dinner tonight. I was actually just looking for the kitchen. I didn’t think that anyone would be cooking this late at night though.”

She led me to the kitchen, explaining that Reinhardt made the meals here and that everyone usually ate together as a family. I wanted to eat with them and see what it was like. I never had a family before, and I wanted to experience it. However, these people were not my family, not yet anyways, and Mr. Shimada was alone and homesick, upstairs in his metal cage of a room. _I can_ _’_ _t leave him alone, no matter how irritable he is._

I spoke with Dr. Ziegler about painting his room and she allowed me to use the hangar, which was stocked with various types of paint. When we arrived at the kitchen, I quickly greeted everyone and got the plates of food ready for myself and Mr. Shimada. _Mmm... Curry... Hopefully Mr. Shimada likes it._

I turned around and nearly bumped straight into Genji, who asked me, “半蔵はどうですか？” _“How is Hanzo?”_

I shook my head and murmured back, “私は知らない。 しかし、彼はホームシックに見えます。私は明日彼の部屋を飾るつもりです。” _“I don’t know. But, he looks homesick. I will be decorating his room tomorrow.”_

Genji nodded at me. “彼は龍と桜が好きです。” “ _He likes Dragons and Cherry Blossoms.”_ He informed me, giving me a slight bow and walking away. He then stopped, turned back to me, and added, “ああ、また、彼は酒を飲むのが好きです。” _“Ah, also, he likes to drink Sake.”_

As he returned to the table with the others, I stared thoughtfully after him. _Is he trying to get his brother to loosen up? Or maybe trying to give me an idea that would extend an olive branch to Mr. Shimada... Make it easier to get him to open up to me._ I wondered. I turned back to Reinhardt and asked for a bottle of his best Sake, a Tokkuri to serve it in, and two glasses.

When I got to the room, I knocked and entered, carefully setting the food tray on the shelf of the bookcase that was in the room before organising a space to eat dinner. _Hopefully, he’ll at least eat with me. I would like some company, not just to eat in silence..._ I grabbed the small table and took it to the empty space in the middle of the floor. Then, I grabbed two pillows and placed them on the ground for us to sit on.

I noticed Mr. Shimada eyeing me curiously as I rushed around. I hurried over and got the food and sake bowls, placing it all neatly on the small table before walking over to him, bowing and declaring, “食事は準備が整いました。” _“The meal is ready.”_ He rose, stared at my set up and gave a grunt of approval, walking over and sitting down at one side of the table.

I got the bottle of Sake, poured it into the Tokkuri, and then placed the rest of the bottle back on the shelf. I took the Tokkuri to my side of the table, sat down on the pillow, clapped my hands together, bowed my head, and uttered, “いただきます.” “ _Thank you for the meal.”_ I then carefully poured Mr. Shimada some Sake from the Tokkuri.

“Hmm, it seems you prepared the meal well. This is a chilled Sake?”

“Yes, sir. Reinhardt assured me it was one of his best. Plus, I know that hot sake will get a person drunk very quickly. I thought you might just want to just enjoy your Sake with the meal tonight since you had a long trip over here,” I explained, looking him in the eyes. There was something within them that was wild and untamed, and wary of me. I held up my glass to him with both hands, wondering if he would permit me to drink with him. In Japanese culture, people would be friendly and fill each other’s Ochoko.

“You must be very bold to assume that I would fill your cup,” he pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

I blushed in embarrassment. _I guess... we’re not going to be friendly..._ I thought sadly.

“すみません。” “ _I am sorry.”_ I told him, bowing my head.

He sighed loudly and then relented, “どうぞ.” _“Here.”_ I was surprised when he filled my Ochoko to the top. “Also, you surely won’t mind trying some of my food for me, would you?” He asked, holding out a forkful of curry to me.

I stared at him in shock, mouth agape, but then I quickly realised he was seriously suspicious of me. His eyes were dark and scrutinizing as he held the fork in front of me. “I promise you, Shimada-san, I would never try to poison you...” I vowed to him. He still kept the fork at my mouth, glaring at me now with his dark eyes, so I sighed and ate from it.

“Oh my gosh!” I exclaimed, reeling at the magnificent taste.

“What is it?!” He demanded.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Shimada-san, it’s just that... Reinhardt makes the best curry EVER!” I cheered, sipping some of my Sake and smiling at him. The sake was very sweet but also decently strong. I picked up my fork, offering it to him. “Would you like to use mine since I ate from yours?”

He snorted and sarcastically remarked, “Why? Do you have some sort of disease or something?” I shook my head quickly and directed my focus to own food.

 _J_ _esus this guy... what is wrong with him?_ I glanced up and briefly watched him take a bite of it and was surprised as his expression softened heavily. _He must like the curry too. Maybe he’s not as prickly as he seems..._ I pondered. He drank his Sake and I filled it back up again.

When we were finished eating, I cleaned everything up, washed the dishes in the kitchen, and headed back into the room to go to sleep. Mr. Shimada was bare-chested and undoing his hair tie just as I walked into the room. He unwrapped the ribbon from his hair, letting his magnificent, shoulder-length black hair fall around him. My eyes were drawn to the tattoo that wove around his arm.

“Um, excuse me, Shimada-san?” I called out. He turned to face me, giving me an impatient look that suggested I was a waste of his time. “May I look at your tattoo more closely? I just want to see the artwork of it so that I might gain inspiration from it to decorate the room tomorrow.”

He narrowed his eyes at me, but then walked closer to me and held his arm out to his side. “Be quick about it,” he ordered. I stared at his chest for a moment, trying not to be distracted by his toned muscling, then I looked down his arm and walked behind him, staring at the other side of his arm. In a traditional Japanese art style, a blue dragon was winding around his arm in the midst of what appeared to be a stormy sky.

“It’s beautiful,” I breathed.

“Does my arm belong in a museum?” Mr. Shimada suddenly barked impatiently, snapping me out of my thoughts. I quickly apologised, murmured a polite goodnight and looked around the room for a good place to sleep. There really wasn’t one... I grabbed the pillow I used to sit on at the table and curled up in the corner of the room.

Then, a knock sounded at the door. I walked over and opened it to see D.Va standing in front of me, holding out a duffle bag. “I’m sorry, I know it’s late, but I thought you might want some clothing. You can share mine until we take you shopping tomorrow,” she told me, giving me a cute wink.

I thanked her for it and added, “I actually can’t go tomorrow. There’s some work that needs to be done on the room to make it more homey. Right now, it’s just a crude metal cube. But I’d love to go with you guys another time.”

“I understand! Have a great night, (y/n)!” She told me as she left.

I walked into the bathroom and looked into it to find a skin-tight suit that I guessed was for working out in, a pair of pyjamas and bunny slippers, and a few pairs of casual clothing that were super cute. _Bless you, girl!_ I praised, thankful for her lovely gift. Once I had changed into the pyjamas, I returned to my corner of the room, removed my bunny slippers, and curled up. Mr. Shimada turned off the lights and we were ready for slumberland.

Then, the air conditioning kicked on and I was freezing. I shivered hard as my body tried to warm me up, but no matter how much I curled up, I couldn’t get warm. I looked towards the bed, wondering if I should ask Mr. Shimada for a blanket, but my instincts screamed that it was a bad idea.

_I’ll be okay for the night. In the morning, I will ask Dr. Ziegler if there are more blankets._

A few minutes later, a blanket flew at me, smacking me in the face. I took it off and looked up to see Mr. Shimada standing over me. “The blanket was too warm for me. My bed sheets are warm enough. You have it,” he directed.

I smiled, knowing he was too prideful to admit to wanting to help me out, and simply said, “Thank you, Shimada-san. Have a good night.” He grunted and went back to his bed. I curled up into the blanket and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOPE! No summary for spoiler's sake ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, not me! I just own this story. I hope you all enjoy reading it!

The next morning, I was awakened by a yell. “列に並ぶ！” “ _Line up!”_ I jumped off the floor and stood up straight. Hanzo was standing straight in front of me, staring at me with his usual narrow-eyed, serious expression. “Go and get the breakfast for us, and then begin your work on this room. I want at least one wall painted by the end of today. I have some errands to run, so be quick with the breakfast.” He commanded, turning around and beginning to stretch his body as though he was preparing to work out.

I rushed downstairs, down the hall, and into the kitchen to see Reinhardt heartily flipping pancakes into the air as he cooked. He hummed a song loudly and badly in a way that was more screaming than singing or humming. I giggled at him and greeted him, thanking him for the meal and Sake from last night. I asked him if there was any Japanese Tea, so I could brew some for Mr. Shimada.

“Yes, young one. Genji drinks it often! I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you brewing some for you and his brother!” He exclaimed, waving his hand nonchalantly.

I looked around and found Ryokucha, Japanese Green Tea. I heated the water and prepared it, getting two plates of food in the meantime. I took everything back upstairs and laid it out carefully on the table. As we ate together, I realised that even though Mr. Shimada could be really prickly, he was kind and caring in his own way.

“Shimada-san, I just want to say, thank you for joining me for meals. I’ve never had a family before, but I guess this is as close as I’ve ever been to the feeling. Just being able to sit down and enjoy a meal with another person is... nice.” I admitted, bowing my head to him slightly.

He stared at me thoughtfully for a minute with warm eyes, but quickly returned to his normal, sour expression and huffed, “Well, do not get too used to it. I may not be staying for long.”

After cleaning everything up, I headed for the hangar. I looked around for any and all supplies I would need and then took them upstairs. Genji met me along the way and helped me carry them up.

“How are you two getting along?” He asked me.

I sighed thoughtfully and admitted, “He is... not an easy man to get close to, but beneath his bitter façade, he is kind and caring.”

“We have been eating meals together, and he has tasked me with decorating the room. I will be painting the main wall first.” I told him, pointing to the wall that faced the bed from the front. “Thank you for telling me about the Sake, Dragons, and Cherry blossoms. It really helped.” I told him, giving him a tiny bow.

“Whoa, don’t go bowing to me! That is my brother’s way of life.” He told me, extending his fist to me. I bumped it and laughed.

“ありがとうよう、源氏くん!” “ _Thanks, Genji!”_ He gave me a lazy salute and walked out of the room, leaving me to my work. I started out by sketching a background out on a piece of poster board. The dragon would go in the middle of the wall, but there would be a Japanese castle in the background, and a row of cherry blossom trees.

I smiled at my success in sketching everything out and then set to work painting the main wall, laying out a tarp to cover the floor. I first painted the Sakura trees, knowing they wouldn’t be very hard to make, and then I worked on the rest of the background; the grass, the sky, the castle on the horizon. Everything came together beautifully, but then it was time to paint the dragon. It was very tiring, but I wanted to make sure I got the detail just right, so I first sketched the entire dragon with a marker. I went over it in a blue-silver paint, making it stand out, but something didn’t look quite right about it.

I sighed and looked up at the clock, wondering if I should take a break. It was two o'clock in the afternoon. _No, I need to finish this. I’ll skip lunch for today._ The fumes from the paint were nauseating, so I cracked the door open to let some air in and continued to paint. Several hours later, the dragon was finished. I smiled and wiped the sweat off my brow, but as I gazed at it, there was still something missing...

 _It is a dragon, a majestic, flying, magical creature. It needs to shine..._ I smiled and added the finishing touches to it, using a bright blue paint and some white to create a bright, flaming blue aura for it as it soared through my painted skies.

Then, I finished the painting by making a wooden deck in the foreground to appear as though one was standing on the edge of a balcony, gazing out at the dragon as it flew through the Japanese garden. I painted the edges of the wall in a rich brown that you would see in Japanese castles, and I carried that up to the ceiling. I gazed at the clock. It was five o'clock in the evening.

 _I can still do more..._ I thought to myself ambitiously. I used more tarps and covered everything in the room that was on the ground. I then stood on the ladder and painted the entire ceiling in that same rich brown colour. I sighed and descended the ladder, wiping the sweat off my face and neck. I turned around to see Mr. Shimada staring at the painting in awe.

“素晴らしい.” _“Wonderful...”_ I heard him breathe. I smiled at his praise.

“こんばんは島田さん.” _“Good evening, Mr. Shimada.”_ I greeted him, giving him a small bow.

He grunted in response, but then demanded, “Did you do all of this on your own?”

“Yes.”

There was a brief look of astonishment in his eyes and I continued, “I wanted to make it look... even a little bit like how your home might have looked. I made the wooden deck at the front so it’s as if you’re gazing out from a porch at the garden.”

He continued to stare at the painting in awe, and I looked on with him. Something still was missing, but I couldn’t put my finger on what it was... I looked over at the clock to see if I could get more work done tonight, but realised it was about seven o clock at night. “Oh! Shimada-san, I apologise. I forgot to ask, but have you eaten yet? Shall I go get the food?” I inquired.

He turned to me and commanded me, “Yes, and bring back more of that Sake while you’re at it. Hot this time.” I nodded, bowed, and took two steps forward before I fell over and blacked out. I heard a yell shortly before I fell and felt warmth around my body.

 _He caught... me...?_ I realised as I faded out.

I groaned and winced as I awakened to a pounding head. I squinted open my eyes, but the light was too much for me at that moment.

“Where...?” I began, forcing my eyes open and turning my head to look around.

“Relax, you are safe.” A voice said. I turned my head in the direction of it to see Genji, standing there holding a glass of water. He put a finger where his lips would be on his helmet and pointed in the opposite direction. To my surprise, Mr. Shimada was sleeping in a chair next to the bed, arms folded and his head drooping off to the side ever so slightly.

_He was worried about me? Has he been by the bedside this whole time?_

“What happened to me?” I whispered to him, realising I was in Genji’s bedroom.

“You inhaled too many fumes while painting. That, and I am guessing that you did not stop to eat anything in between painting. No one saw you come down all day, except to get the supplies you needed.”

I groaned. “That’s right... I didn’t eat anything except for breakfast. God, I’m such an idiot... Wait... what time is it?” I demanded.

“It is seven in the morning.” Genji handed me two pills and a glass of water. “For your head.”

I downed them and drank the water before getting to my feet. Seeing Genji again was inspiring to me for some reason, and I knew exactly what I was missing in the picture.

“I need to finish the room!” I whispered to him, jumping out the bed and rushing out of the room. I got to work immediately, looking over the blue dragon before I started painting what was left. I decided that the other three walls should just be filled with cherry blossom trees and the sky, but for the middle of the wall, I added another dragon, curling around the first. They looked so happy together and at peace. I smiled as I painted the green glow around the second dragon. I got to work making the backgrounds on the other walls. Just as I was finishing up, Mr. Shimada walked into the room scowling as usual.

“Ah, Shimada-san! Thank you so much for looking after me. I’m sorry to make you worry. I promise to take better care of myself in the future. Also, I thought something was missing, so I put another dragon on the wall!” I exclaimed cheerfully, now completely satisfied with my painting. His eyes flashed back and forth from the painting of the two dragons, to me, and something inside of him snapped. A feral creature now raged at me, grabbing me by the throat and knocking me into the wall just next to the dragons. I clawed at his hands, trying to get him to loosen his grip around my throat.

“Who are you? What do you want from me?” He snarled, his eyes filled with rage, and a deadly fire.

“I’m... <y/n>, and I... want to learn from you. That’s all... I swear!” I choked out, struggling to breathe.

“Then why does this look exactly like my home in Hanamura? And how do you know about the Shimada Dragons?!” I stared at him in shock, not even comprehending what he was saying at this point.

“Dr-dragons aren’t real though...! I just painted them because I... I had this feeling... a sort of inspiration after seeing your tattoo last night... That’s how I... thought of the blue dragon. Then, I saw... Genji at my bedside when he gave me water, and I thought of the green dragon...” I wheezed, grasping his hands more gently as my strength waned. He dropped me suddenly and I lie panting on the floor, gasping for breath and coughing violently.

He murmured something in Japanese that I couldn’t make out, and I edged away from him. I avoided his gaze, unsure of what to do. I had never feared him before, but this time... I was terrified.

“I’m... sorry... I just wanted you to feel more... at home... I’ll... paint over them if that’s what you want, Shimada-san.” I told him, getting up dizzily and rushing out the door. Tears stung in my eyes as I floated down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. I wiped the tears from my face as I entered and made myself and Mr. Shimada a sandwich. I chopped up some veggies and made both of us a small salad before going back up the stairs. I raised my hand to knock on the door, but it shook as I tried to make it move. I put my food tray down, leaned my back against the wall and tucked my knees to my chest, sobbing into them.

The two brothers came down the hallway then, arguing loudly in Japanese. I wiped my face and covered my ears as I heard Mr. Shimada calling me a spy.

 _I_ _t’s not true though...! I just saw the image I wanted to draw and brought it to life..._ Two strong arms lifted me up by my shoulders and I looked into Mr. Shimada’s face to find that he was still angry and demanding to know who I worked for. Enough was enough.

“お前は 最低だな。。。この悲惨な男め！” “ _You are the lowest... You miserable man!”_ I exclaimed, slapping him across the face. He let go of me and I backed away from him, watching him touch his hand to his cheek in shock. I grabbed my plate and left his sandwich there. “一人で食べる、この野郎！” _“Eat alone, you bastard!”_ I told him, running away.

I wanted to go somewhere else where no one else was at the moment. Tears flowed down my face as I ran through the metal halls. Eventually, I came to a series of rooms that appeared to be used for practicing skills. I pushed the button to one and a loud robotic voice came on over the intercoms.

“Creating Profile for <y/n>. Your code is now 0001. You may reset it whenever you choose. Welcome, <y/n>. I am Athena, the AI program that watches over Watchpoint Gibraltar.” It greeted me.

“Um, thank you, Athena.” I said hoarsely, typing in the code. When it opened up, I was surprised to see that the room was blank.

“I apologise for the lack of weaponry, <y/n>. I was unsure of what you preferred to practice with.” I smiled.

_What a thoughtful AI..._

“It’s alright, Athena. Could I just have a punching bag please?” I asked her.

“Certainly.” The room closed again and when it reopened, there was a single punching bag in the centre of it.

“Thank you, Athena.” I told her, walking in and sitting down to eat my sandwich. I rued my previous actions with Mr. Shimada as I ate.

 _Idiot... not only will he not train you, but you’ve ruined your shot at friendship with any of them. How will everyone else take it when they find out you slapped Genji’s brother in the face and insulted him?_ I finished off my sandwich and kicked the plate aside angrily. I sighed heavily and focused my anger on the target in front of me. _If no one will teach me, I will train myself...!_

“Athena, is there any way you could put Hanzo Shimada’s face on the punching bag?” I asked her. “I take it there is tension between you. This may not be the healthiest course of action," she responded.

"Athena, please... I promise I will not actually punch him for real." _Again..._ I added silently to myself.

"As you wish."

A bright glow emanated from the bag, leaving behind a picture of his face etched into it. I got into a fighting stance and breathed deeply, steeling myself to strike the first blows. I knew some martial arts from when I took Karate years ago, but not very much. I rushed the bag, sending a flurry of kicks, punches, and well aimed chops to the bag’s head. I swung my back leg around in a reverse roundhouse kick and caught it in the body. I yelled as I pummelled the bag, trying to tear it apart out of anger, sadness, and frustration as the tears flowed down my face.

I failed to hear the sound of someone approaching me from behind. When they grabbed my shoulder, I wheeled around and sent a hard punch straight for them. Hanzo grabbed the punch in his palm, moving his head to the side. I gasped, my eyes wide in shock. He stared at me, but this time, it wasn’t with his usual piercing scowl.

His eyes moved past me to the punching bag and he clicked his tongue. “I suppose... I deserve that.” He admitted. I almost gasped as he let go of my hand.

_Did he just... display humility towards me?_

Then, he did the most unexpected thing. He bowed to me and apologised. “My brother and I were confused as to how you knew about our dragons... That painting is exact in every detail that pertains to the legend of the Shimada Dragons. I thought... you might be an assassin, or someone from Talon coming to steal either me or Genji for their... experiments. I have run into many of them who have tried to trick me or kill me. However, Genji assured me that you are a nice person who puts others ahead of yourself. He promised me that you only had good intentions for me. Forgive me. If you would like to take your frustration out on me, then you may.”

I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should touch him at all before I boldly, yet shakily, lifted him by his shoulders and admitted, “Honestly, you are the last person I would ever want to hurt... I’m sorry I hit you. Is it painful?” He shook his head, eyeing me sadly. I could see a red line welling up where I hit him though.

 _Ha... liar... Damn though, I clipped him pretty good. But I supposed he got me in the throat pretty badly too..._ I thought, clearing my still scratchy and painful throat. “I still have no idea what you are talking about though. Dragons aren’t real, Shimada-san...” I objected politely, still not meeting his gaze.

He cocked his head in confusion and murmured that same Japanese phrase from earlier that I didn’t understand. “Go and stand over there in that far area. I will shoot an arrow at you, but it will not hit you. It will merely soar over your head. Do not move from that spot though.” I nodded and walked over to where he indicated. Mr. Shimada drew his bow and notched an arrow.

“龍が我が敵を食らう!” _“The dragon consumes our enemies!”_ He shouted, drawing his bow backwards. The arrow sailed just over my head as he promised.

 _Dragon?_ I watched, slack-jawed as his arm glowed a bright blue colour and two magnificent, roaring blue dragons lunged at me, rippling through me. I could feel their power coursing through me as they passed by, and I realised that if I had been an enemy of his, I would be dead the moment I saw them. They curved back around and floated back into Mr. Shimada’s arm. I rushed over to him and grabbed his arm, feeling it and examining every inch of it, mumbling in disbelief. He pulled his arm away from me, shifting with embarrassment, and dusted off his clothing.

“Do you still wish for me to train you?” He asked me, his original scowl returning.

“Yes, Shimada-san!” I exclaimed, my face lighting up in excitement. He nodded at me, and the corners of his mouth twitched ever so slightly.

 _He’s trying not to smile...!_ I realised, and almost started giggling at him. _He tries so hard not to show any emotion. I wonder if he thinks of it as weakness. Still, he’s a good man. Regardless of what happened today, I need to trust him._ My mind drifted back to that animalistic rage in his eyes and I wondered if I really could.

“Your training begins now. We will start with the basics.” He barked, beckoning me over to him. We ran through many martial arts drills, and he was as impatient as ever, trying to cram them into me and force me to learn, and never giving me an ounce of praise. We sparred, and each time, he knocked me to the ground, or choked me with his bow. He showed me how to escape various takedowns and chokeholds, but I couldn’t remember almost any of the techniques when he used them on me.

When we finished for the day, he remarked crudely, “Hopefully your muscle memory is better than your actual memory. I fear you learned nothing today.” I scowled at him, but he took no notice.

_Does he have to be so damn prickly all the time?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Spoilers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Overwatch, Silly Goose! It's Blizzard's! But I do own this story! Hope you enjoy it :)

Each day, I gathered the meals, got decorations for the room, and trained with Mr. Shimada tirelessly. However, it seemed as though I wasn’t getting any better, no matter how much training I received. I headed to the training area on my sixth day there, as I usually did to get in some practice before Mr. Shimada grilled me, and I bumped into Genji on my way there.

“Oh... Hey Genji!” I greeted him, giving him a fist bump. He laughed and said he was there to train as well.

“Care to join me?”

I scratched my face nervously and hesitated for a minute, admitting, “Well... actually... I’m here to fail again... I’ve been trying so hard to learn everything that your brother has taught me, but it’s useless! No matter how hard I practice it, I can’t seem to get it down!”

He stared thoughtfully at me for a minute before explaining, “Well... my brother is very stern and serious, but you do not seem very much like him. You are serious, but you are most certainly not nearly as rigid and austere as he is. You may benefit from listening to music while you practice or train. I can suggest some tracks for you.” I smiled and nodded at him, thanking him graciously for his idea. I did love music...

With the way my training was going and how hard Mr. Shimada pushed me, I hadn’t been able to go out shopping or get my belongings from my apartment.

_I miss my music player..._

I opened my training room and Genji ordered Athena to play “Training List Calm.” When the first song came on, I was immediately in love with it. It was traditional Japanese music, but it came alive with hip hop beats. It was the most beautiful mixture of ancient and modern culture that I had ever experienced. I bowed to Genji and stood in the centre of the training room, taking deep breaths and doing my exercises along with the music. I felt empowered as I launched my kicks and punches in time with the rhythm.

I dodged and weaved with ease and was able to recall almost every form by memory. When Mr. Shimada entered, I greeted him, and we sparred. This time, I was almost close to taking him down, but he knocked me onto the floor, sitting on top of me and pressing my arms out to my sides.

He panted heavily, staring into my eyes and praised me, saying, “Much better. You work well with music. I observed your practice before I entered.”

I blushed, still underneath him, and murmured a bashful, “Th-thank you, Shimada-san,” before squirming slightly beneath him.

He hesitated for a moment, staring at me with those piercing eyes, but then he jumped off of me, making some space between us. “That is enough training for today. You and I have some business to attend to tomorrow. Rest up and be ready.” We bowed to each other and I took off. I found D.Va and Genji in the main living room playing video games, while Lucio had his DJ equipment set up and his headphones on, experimenting with different songs.

“Hey guys, mind if I join you?” I asked D.Va and Genji. They both scooted over and patted the couch space between them. I smiled and D.Va handed me a controller, eyeing me mischievously.

“We won’t go easy on you!” She exclaimed, a devilish gleam in her eyes.

“You’re on!” I called back, choosing a burly, weird looking character in the main menu to fight with, knowing full well that I was about to get creamed regardless of who I picked. When dinner was ready, I chatted with the others for a little while, but then took food upstairs for both myself and Mr. Shimada and bid them all goodnight.

As Mr. Shimada and I ate, all was quiet until he declared, “Your training is going well, <y/n>. Pretty soon, I would like to take you on a mission. You should know however, that what I do is not for the faint of heart. I am an assassin.” I stared at him in awe, wondering just what sort of jobs he took. “I operate under the name Shinigami and take these jobs for money.”

I finished swallowing my spoonful of soup and inquired, “Do... you ever kill innocent people, or are they all monsters who deserve it?”

He cocked his head and his eyes widened ever so slightly as he explained, “They are people who have done terrible deeds; people whose blood Humanity cries out for. I do not go on petty murder sprees for money.”

I nodded at him and agreed, “Then yes, I would like to come with you. We will be snipers for a greater cause. I will watch your back, Shimada-san.”

He laughed in front of me for the first time, and a grin spread across his face as he quipped, “How impudent of you! I am your teacher; therefore, it is _your_ back I’ll be watching. A master needs no one to watch over him.”

I grinned back at him wolfishly, held up one finger, and declared, “When a bonsai stops growing, you know it’s dead. Even a master could learn a few things from his student.”

He scoffed, and his face returned to its normal piercing expression. That was when a random thought came to me. I remembered how he had a mission several days ago that he had to go on while I was painting the room.

“By the way, Shimada-san...” He grunted in response. “How did your mission go the other day? The one you had while I was painting?” He stared at me thoughtfully, but then looked away from me and I could see something like regret in his eyes.

“It didn’t. I cancelled that mission. Now then, if that is all, we should get to sleep.” He answered gruffly, heading for the bathroom.

_Why would an assassin cancel his mission? Was it too dangerous? More importantly, why won't he talk to me about it? He's hiding something..._ I thought to myself as I stared after him sadly. _I wish he could learn to trust me..._

I cleaned up our food, took the tray downstairs, and headed back up to find Mr. Shimada standing there waiting for me to get back. It was hard not to stare at him when he was shirtless and had his hair down, but I did my best to keep my eyes fixed on his.

“I was thinking, <y/n>.” He started.

_Oh boy..._

“Since you are training hard, your body may not be getting the rest it needs on that hard floor...”

_What...?_

“Until we can get you a suitable bed, you may share mine if you so choose.” My brain ceased to function. A sexy archer with a wild, pent up, animalistic rage burning within him wanted me to share a bed with him. My face burned hotter than Mr. Shimada’s abs...

_Oh shit... I’m staring again!_

“I-I’m grateful Shimada-san. Thank you.” I stammered, getting my blanket and pillow and bringing it over to the bed with me. I quickly went to the bathroom, changed into my pyjamas, and climbed into the bed, cringing slightly as he joined me.

“おやすみ.” _“Night.”_ He murmured. I repeated it back to him but refused to look at him. My curiosity burned though, and my mind was filled with so many questions.

_Does he snore? I wonder if he has a cute sleeping face... AH! What if he drools?_ I rolled over and faced him to find that he was already staring at me. _SHIT! ABORT!_ We both went wide-eyed and turned away, rolling the opposite direction.

“Sorry...” I murmured weakly in embarrassment. It took awhile, but I finally got to sleep. When I woke up, Mr. Shimada was already awake and well-groomed, buttoning the sleeves of a men’s dress shirt. I stared at him in awe, admiring how well his suit fit him. He wore a professional-looking blue and black suit vest that had light grey pinstripes on it. His pants were black with the matching pinstripes. He turned around to face me, fixing the last part of his sleeve.

“Go get showered and dressed, and whatever else you need to do. We are going out right after breakfast.” He commanded, walking out the door. I stealthily admired the view as he left, relishing in the way his pants hugged his curves.

_My sensei is sooooo hot. If only he wasn’t such a sour man all the time..._ I pondered wishfully. I took a quick shower, fixed my hair in loose curls, leaving it down today for the first time in a long time, and applied light makeup, using the supply that D.Va graciously gave me. I threw on a pair of black leggings that hugged my curves, and a long-sleeved red undershirt to go beneath a black, red, and silver muscle tank top. I smiled, and twirled around, admiring myself in the mirror. I never had cause to wear any sort of casual clothing before, or dresses. The last clothes I wore like that were hand-me-downs from the orphanage I used to live in, but as soon as I grew up, it was work clothing 24/7.

I walked out the door and saw Mr. Shimada sitting down, waiting for me with the breakfast set up and ready to eat.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Shimada. I should have gotten that for us. Thank you,” I apologised quickly.

“I did not mind acquiring our meal today, besides... I wanted something specific anyways...” He excused his good deed.

_AKA, he wanted to do something nice for me, but didn’t want to admit it._ I smiled at him knowingly and sat down to eat with him. He had become increasingly more tolerable as the days went on, and occasionally, I would catch him slip up and throw a smile my way or say nice things. When I mentioned it, he’d either slough it off or yell at me though to mask it.

_Ha! Tough guy..._ Today marked one week with him. Mr. Shimada graciously asked Lena to fly us to Japan in the Overwatch Jet, and she accepted, waving her arms with embarrassment at him as he bowed to her. On the way, I became even more excited that we were going to Japan. I bounced up and down in my seat and I sang goofily along to Lena’s upbeat pop and rock music. I looked over at Hanzo and caught him smiling a few times as he watched us singing and dancing.

Lena dropped us off at a private airport and headed back to Overwatch, promising to be back in about six hours. Mr. Shimada insisted that was enough time for us to be able to run errands and thanked her once more.

“Cheers, Lena! See you later!” I shouted happily as I walked with Mr. Shimada. He caught us a Taxi and we went further into the city. I looked around at the signs and gasped as we got out of the car. We were in the bustling centre of Tokyo, Japan. I stared around, smiling, taken aback by how many people there were. “Amazing!” I breathed, struggling to take it all in.

Mr. Shimada eyed me in amusement, and asked, “So, you really have never been here before, then?” I shook my head, growing more and more excited at my surroundings.

“I... I’ve always wanted to travel. Japan was the first place I wanted to go, but... I never once thought I’d be able t—” I cut off as elated tears streamed down my face and my throat closed. He clicked his tongue at me.

“まったく。。。” _“Jeez...”_ He murmured softly, pulling a silk handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping my eyes.

I stared at him in awe at his gentle display of affection, but then was brought back to my senses when I heard two nearby Japanese women calling us a cute couple. I think Mr. Shimada picked up on that too because he quickly snapped the handkerchief back into his pocket and turned away, beckoning me to follow him without looking at me.

“Mr. Shimada, what are we going to do here in Japan?” I asked him excitedly.

“Hanzo,” He replied.

“Hmm?”

I widened my eyes in shock and he explained, “If we are to... watch each other’s back, by the time you say ‘Shimada-san,’ to alert me of something, one of us might be dead. Call me, Hanzo.” I blushed as his eyes met mine and smiled shyly.

“Okay... Hanzo.” It felt weird calling him by his first name, but a good kind of weird. Then, an even weirder thought came to the front of my mind.

_I wonder if he cares for me... He seems to be fond of me, yet he hides it. Still, I’ve never been the best judge of that... Never even had a boyfriend before._ I couldn’t help but imagine the archer’s strong arms wrapped against me in a warm embrace, and I thought back to how it felt when he caught me as I was blacking out from the paint fumes. I smiled happily, lost in my thoughts and Hanzo snapped me out of them, poking the side of my head with one finger.

“You had a strange look on your face... what were you thinking about...?” He questioned me, a playful look of suspicion in his eyes. I shook my head quickly, indicating I didn’t want to talk about it, and he grinned slyly, gave a short bark of laughter and bent down until his face was almost touching mine, as he told me, “I have ways of making you talk...”

_Too close...! Too close...!_ My heart pounded in my chest, but that pounding got even worse as he grabbed my hand and led me into a small shop where there were hundreds of beautiful Kimonos. My free hand flew to my mouth in shock and I stared around at all of the wonderfully crafted dresses. Hanzo spoke with the shop owner, who recommended some dresses for me.

I beckoned Hanzo closer to me and asked him, “What is this all about? What are we doing here? As much as I want to go shopping, I really can’t afford this. I still need to go get my business sorted out at the bank.”

He put one hand on my shoulder and declared, “You may not be able to afford it, but I can. There is a dance tonight that Overwatch is putting on. As my... apprentice... you will be attending with me. You need a dress, so I decided to take you to get one of the finest that would match my own attire. My colours are Blue, Black, and Gold. Choose something that matches.” I could tell he was hesitant and somewhat embarrassed. I launched into him, hugging him tightly.

“どうもありがとうございます、半蔵。” “ _Thank you so much, Hanzo.”_

I turned to the shopkeeper, sneaking a sly look back at Hanzo, who stood there with a sort of surprised, albeit seemingly happy, expression of shock on his face. I giggled and then began speaking excitedly with the shopkeeper, discussing different styles of dresses. She explained to me the culture of kimonos and the different styles of each. I chose a Furisode Kimono that suggested I was unmarried and looking for a companion.

_He wanted me to pick a dress, but I’m betting he wasn’t expecting me to flirt with it._ We walked around the store for a while, looking for a good dress that matched the colours of Hanzo’s kimono, and I finally settled on one. I also picked out a matching Kanzashi, or hair ornament, and a fan, so that I could appear delicate and graceful, even though I was as graceful as a moose. I was about to take everything to the front for purchase when I saw the perfect brooch to go on the belt of my kimono. The Obidome was in the shape of a blue dragon, and had a tile attached to it with the Kanji for dragon. I smiled and added it to my purchases. I had the shopkeeper bag everything so Hanzo couldn’t see it, and then I called him over.

“What did you get...?” He asked, starting to lift the edges of one of the bags.

With lightning speed, I slapped his hand and objected, “You are not to see until I am wearing it tonight!” He sighed with irritation, but bought the items, and we walked around Tokyo for awhile, stopping at different shops and getting food and drinks. He was so much more loose here and his personality really shone through.

_He must really love being here... No wonder he was grumpy at Gibraltar._ He was a very serious person, but I could tell he was also warm-hearted and kind. We had only about an hour before we were supposed to meet Lena back at the airport, and Hanzo took me to a local park where cherry blossoms floated gently in the breeze and touched down onto a pond like something out of a painting. I danced and swayed with the breeze, practicing the martial arts movements Hanzo taught me, and he smiled as I worked.

“What is it?” I asked him slyly, catching a glimpse of his bright grin.

He quickly stifled it, biting back, “You are a lot more graceful than you appear. You usually have the grace of a lumbering Rhinoceros...” I pouted, placing my hands on my hips as he smirked at me from his spot on the bench. As he got up and walked over to me to show me a new technique, across the park, I saw a man looking at us from behind a tree. It took me a moment to realise what he was doing, but as soon as I recognised it, I tackled Hanzo to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super Spoilers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Overwatch, it is the property of Blizzard, but I do own this story. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Violence coming up, and some gore I think. You've been warned :P

“Sniper!” I exclaimed, pushing him into the ground as a bullet flew right by our head. Hanzo let out a curse and fumbled around for something in his pocket. “That way, over by the tree!” I hissed into his ear, pointing in the right direction. Finally, Hanzo pulled out a tiny cube, pressed a button on the side and tossed it in front of us. The cube elongated into a rectangular box and he quickly opened it, taking out his Storm Bow. He notched an arrow and drew it back, looking up over the bench and firing when he saw his mark.

A pained grunt filled the air and Hanzo motioned for me to get to my feet. We scanned the area and saw more of them, and they were ready for us. I felt a tingling sensation on the back of my neck and looked up above us in the Sakura tree to see a female ninja perched on a limb of the tree.

_What the hell?!_

“Yo!” She exclaimed, dropping down to fight with Hanzo. I backed up and took a defensive stance, unsure of what to do. She was fast and had him on his toes constantly, but he used his Storm Bow to block and attack simultaneously as they fought.

“(Y/N), run!” Hanzo commanded as he skilfully dodged and attacked.

The female ninja barked an order and an armed group of men surrounded us, making it impossible to escape. Hanzo continued fighting, but a sharp blow to the head from the woman, along with a leg sweep, knocked him to the ground. He groaned loudly and eyed her with contempt.

“Who’s the American Whore, Shimada?” She asked nonchalantly. Hanzo growled at her and launched himself upwards, striking at her with beast like kicks and punches.

I got ready to jump into the fray, but Hanzo quickly yelled, “Stay back, <y/n>!” I didn’t like feeling this helpless. I wanted to be there, fighting by his side, but if he was telling me not to, it was for a good reason. Still, it pained me when I saw her knock Hanzo to his knees with a blow to the stomach followed by another swift leg sweep. She moved so fast that I could barely keep up with her motions. Then, she did something unexpected. She threw a sword at Hanzo’s feet.

“Pick it up, Dragonslayer Hanzo, and fight me. Show me how a real Shimada son fights.” She demanded, narrowing her eyes cruelly. “If you win, you get to live. If not, we’ll take you with us to Talon HQ. I’m sure they will love to experiment on you and find out just what those dragons are.”

Instead of picking up the sword though, he swung his bow at her, feinting as he shifted into a reverse roundhouse kick, catching her right in the stomach. She flew back, but quickly recovered, landing nimbly on her feet and hands in a crouch. She rushed him, dodging the arrow he loosed at her, and chopped him in the neck hard enough to knock him unconscious. He fell to the Earth, sprawled out and unmoving. She clicked her tongue.

“So much for the great legend...”

“Hanzo!” I cried, rushing over to him. I held him in my arms, sighing with relief as I realised he was still breathing. Then, I picked up his bow, notched an arrow, and aimed it at the woman, threatening to fire. My chest heaved in and out with exertion as I anxiously stared her down.

 _If she took down Hanzo in just a few minutes, she could take me down in mere seconds. What am I doing?_ She laughed at me.

“Whores like you shouldn’t play with weapons. You might get hurt.” She teased me. Beginning to walk away from me, she motioned for her men to close in and capture both of us.

“Stay back!” I shouted in desperation.

Then, I heard it... it was a faint growling. A monstrous noise, begging to be free. A niggling feeling, the same as the one I got when I painted Hanzo’s room out of inspiration, took hold of my mind as I looked down at him, helpless on the ground.

 _I’ve got your back, Hanzo._ I kneeled on the ground, placing his arm over my leg and held the storm bow in the direction of the approaching men, remembering the words he used when he called his dragons.

“龍が我が敵を喰らう!” _“The dragon consumes our enemies!”_ I screamed. The bright blue flame travelled from Hanzo’s arm into my leg, up through my chest, all the way up to my own arm, and I fired the arrow at them. The muffled roar became a loud growling shriek as Hanzo’s twin dragons poured out of me, attacking them and mowing them all down. The ninja lady stared at the dragons with wide eyes before fleeing the area, and the other attackers fled on her order, haphazardly dodging the flowing blue beasts. I searched Hanzo’s pockets and took the phone out of them, frantically looking for Lena’s number. I dialled it and she picked up.

“This is (y/n), Hanzo’s injured and I need your help!” I cried out to her.

“I’m on my way, hang on! I’ll track the location of Hanzo’s phone with the GPS coordinates and be there in a jiffy!”

I placed Storm Bow back in the box and minimized it, placing it into my pocket. Then, I grabbed our purchases and gently lifted Hanzo, preparing myself to carry him. I remembered back to the stupid workplace trainings from my company, where they taught us how to do the fireman’s carry, and I lifted Hanzo up, carrying him towards the direction of the airport. I must have walked with him for over fifteen minutes before Lena bumped into me.

“She... hit him in the neck. He’s unconscious. We couldn’t stay there though... dangerous.” I told her, out of breath. The effects of channelling the dragons and carrying Hanzo were getting to me, and I struggled to stay upright. Lena called a taxi and got us back to the airport. On the plane ride, I secured Hanzo in his seat and we hurried back to Gibraltar. I couldn’t stop being anxious about him.

“I don’t think he got hurt too badly, but... I’m so afraid for him. I want to hear him yelling at me and see him pretending he’s not smiling at me... and hear him telling me how clumsy and unfocused I am...” I admitted aloud, running my fingers through his loose strands of hair.

“Do you... you know... have feelings for him?” Lena asked me as she flew. I opened my mouth to object, but then realised how childish that would be.

“I’m not sure if he would ever feel the same way, but... yes, I think I do.” I confessed. “At first, I thought he was a miserable old man, but now... now I know that he has such a warm heart and a gentle spirit...” I laughed quietly and added, “He just tries to pretend that he’s a beast of a man.” I walked into the ship’s restroom and got a cool, wet washcloth to lightly dab him with.

 _Wake up soon, Hanzo..._ I pleaded, kissing him gently on the forehead. When we got to Gibraltar, I asked Dr. Ziegler to check on him, and she used her Caduceus Staff to quickly assess the problem and heal him internally.

“He had some internal bleeding, but he’s fine now. He should wake up soon.” Dr. Ziegler soothed me. Genji rushed into the room and stared at his brother.

There was anxiety in his voice as he demanded, “What happened out there?” I shook my head.

“We were ambushed by some people. A female ninja... She was taunting him... She knocked him down and told him to pick up the sword she threw him and fight. She called him Dragonslayer Hanzo... He refused to pick it up and insisted on attacking with his Storm Bow. She knocked him out with a blow to his neck, but... I... I saved us... somehow... He told me to run away, but I couldn’t leave him there!” I exclaimed, staring at Hanzo’s still form.

Genji cursed once. "So, they're hunting us not only in Hanamura, but across Japan?"

"Hunting?" I demanded, my mouth gaping with horror.

"Yes. Talon has been trying to capture me and my brother for a while now. They wish to study our dragons. Now, it appears as though they have gotten rival gangs to help their cause... That was who fought with you and Hanzo."

“(Y/N), just how did you manage to es—” Dr. Ziegler began, but she was cut off by Genji, who thanked her for helping him and offered to assist me in taking Hanzo back to his room. I nodded and thanked Dr. Ziegler as well. Genji lifted Hanzo in his arms and we walked upstairs to Hanzo’s room. Genji let out an exclamation of awe as he saw my painting.

“So, this is what he was talking about then... Why he got so upset...” Genji murmured. He gently placed Hanzo on the bed and turned to face me.

“Tell me what happened.” He demanded, sitting on the floor. I sat next to him and explained how I heard the dragons roaring and somehow channelled them through Hanzo to unleash them.

“That is... supposed to be impossible. Only a Shimada can control the dragons...” Genji admitted, looking down as if deep in thought.

I laughed and joked, “Well I’m an orphan, but I don’t have any Asian decent that I know of.” He laughed and shook his head.

“No, but you do have... a sort of power of your own. Hanzo said he felt like your souls were attached somehow. 魂結合.” _“Soul Bond.”_ I now knew the word Hanzo had said under his breath much earlier. I hadn’t recognised it, but now I understood what it meant.

“So, you think I might be extraordinarily empathetic to the point where I can literally put myself in their shoes?” Genji snapped his fingers together and pointed at me.

“That is actually a good explanation for it, yes. It could be anyways. Still, I am surprised you actually are even still awake after channelling the dragons like that... It can be very tiring on your first time.”

“Actually, I’m honestly running on fumes right now... ugh... I feel like I could sleep for years. Adrenaline and worry are the things keeping me awake right now. Also... I need to ask you something... Why is Hanzo’s nickname ‘Dragonslayer?’”

Genji let out a sad, thoughtful sort of hum and declared, “That is not my story to tell. You will have to ask Hanzo that. I will leave you both to rest. Hopefully, you two will be able to join us for the dance tonight. I will talk to Lucio about it though. He might want to postpone it in honour of your daring escape. When you get the chance though, you should talk to Dr. Ziegler about your abilities. She can give you a thorough check up and possibly give you a better explanation than I could.” I agreed, thanked him and bowed slightly to him as he left. I removed Hanzo’s vest, shirt, shoes, and belt, and took his hair down so he could sleep more comfortably. I then curled up into bed next to him, staring at his sleeping form nervously as I waited for each rise and fall of his chest to confirm he was still alive.

The anxiety of the attack hadn’t subsided. My heart pounded with fear and tears welled up in my eyes as my breathing became shaky.

 _I_ _...I can’t sleep not knowing when or if he’ll wake up... not knowing whether or not his heart will stop in his sleep... Just this once, I’ll hold him._ I thought to myself as I curled up against him, holding him in a warm embrace and placing my head on his chest. I fell asleep to the soft, steady sounds of his lungs and heart.

 _Better than ocean waves..._ I thought as I drifted off. I slowly awakened to the sound of Hanzo’s voice.

“(y/n)...” He called, gently rubbing his hand along my back. I opened my eyes and saw him gazing at me in confusion. My eyes went wide as I realised I was still snuggling against him. I quickly got up and moved away from him, apologising profusely.

“I’m sorry Hanzo... I was afraid you’d die, so I fell asleep while listening to your heartbeat...” I admitted in embarrassment. He sighed and then looked over at my painted dragons sadly.

“I owe you a story, (y/n). In truth, I was not quite honest with you about my entire history as an assassin.” He began. I eyed him curiously. “I was afraid you would think I was a monster if I told you, but I now see that I should never have kept it from you. Genji and I both wield the Dragon Spirits of the Shimada Clan. The reason that woman called me ‘Dragonslayer Hanzo,’ is because I was the one who killed Genji...” He scrunched his eyebrows together and admitted, “I was a fool... I was trained by the Shimada Clan to take over the business for my father, and I was dedicated to it, but Genji was not. He travelled around the world partying, wasting his life away. After our father died, the Clan decided that Genji needed to either join me in running the Clan or die.”

I was dumbfounded by this. It was hard to believe that Hanzo would ever bow to any man. He was steadfast and immovable, never bending. “I used to be a master swordsman, along with my expertise with the bow. I was an excellent fighter. I had the upper hand against my brother. Genji came to pray at our father’s resting place, and when he was done, I challenged him. Step up and take your place in the Shimada Clan, or die. He refused, and we fought. I cut him down... killed him mercilessly... or so I thought. I then realised what I had done and threw down my sword, vowing to never hold one again. I turned my back on the Clan, and they chased me out, banishing me from my own home. Then, I found out that Overwatch had resurrected my brother and turned him into this... machine!”

He sighed heavily, bowed his head, and closed his eyes. “I thought they captured his soul in that metal suit and that my brother would never rest. So, the other day when I told you I had a mission to complete... I was stalking my brother, getting ready to kill him and make sure Overwatch never brought him back.” He confessed sullenly.

“But... you didn’t go through with it. Why?” I pressed.

“You.” He put simply, locking eyes with me. My throat went dry as he continued, “You made the meals and sincerely cared for me. As I watched my brother and got ready to end him, I thought of what you said one night as we ate... That you never had any sort of family. I thought of the reason why you picked me to be your teacher. Neither of us were at home here. We both had to prove ourselves and fight. If I had loosed that arrow on Genji and killed him, you would have been left alone.” He sighed, groaned softly and admitted, “That is a thought I couldn’t bear. When I saw your painting of my dragon, I was stunned, but when I saw you paint Genji’s moving along with mine, the guilt became too much for me to bear. I probably knew that you were no spy, but I acted on instinct out of rage.”

“When you hit me and ran off, I saw the food you left me, and Genji spoke with me about things. I heard him out and realised that my brother was still in that metal shell. Your painting wasn’t a replica of the ones from our bedtime stories, it was a prophecy.” I gasped at him as he finished, “When I look at it now, I realise that it means ‘The Shimada brothers have been reunited once more.’ You made me realise I have a family again. I am still a fool, it seems...” He then laughed unexpectedly and remarked, “Genji revealed himself to me awhile back, told me he forgave me and that I needed to choose a side in the world. I did not believe him, and I yelled at him saying, ‘Real life is not like the stories our father told us. You are a fool for believing it so.’ Well, look at who the fool is now. The Dragons have been reunited as it was told in the stories, and now we work together as one.”

I stared at him thoughtfully, processing everything he told me. “I must apologise to you, (y/n). I am sorry for what I put you through. How did we make it out alive? Were you not injured?”

He stared at me worriedly and I smiled at him, cocked my head to the side, and told him, “We might need some warm sake for the rest of this conversation. You’re not going to believe what happened.”

I moved to get off the bed, but Hanzo grabbed my arm. “I lied to you, attacked you, and almost got you killed today... You aren’t... afraid or upset with me?” The look in his eyes was full of guilt and sorrow, but there was also a pleading expression within them. As much as I wanted to hug him and coddle him and tell him ‘of course not,’ another side of me was boiling mad.

“Of course, I’m afraid... I’m afraid you’re going to do something else as stupid as you did and get yourself killed! You think you’re honouring your brother by refusing to defend yourself? You are _still_ a damned fool!” I channelled my best Hanzo voice, mocking him as I continued, “Not once did you say, ‘I am sorry <y/n>. I should have picked up that sword and fought well for both of us. I know my brother would want me to, and that is what I shall do next time.’ You scared the hell out of me, Hanzo... I thought you were never going to wake up! And then... and then who would tell me how clumsy I am, or make fun of the way I move when I practice my fighting skills, or... or eat with me at mealtime...?”

I choked back tears, and as Hanzo went to speak, I silenced him, taking total authority over the situation. “黙りなさい!” _“Shut up!”_ I yelled loudly, glaring at him with burning frustration. “The only thing you should be saying is the thing you _should_ have said to me!”

He hesitated, his mouth agape, but then, he bowed to me as low as he could on the bed and repeated my words back to me, “I am sorry <y/n>. I should have picked up that sword and fought well for both of us. I know my brother would want me to, and that is what I shall do next time.” I stared at him in awe for a few moments, surprised he actually listened to me and didn’t object to anything I told him. Then, he lifted his head, raised one eyebrow and remarked, “By the way, your impression of me was horrible. That is hardly what I sound like.” I laughed, and he used the bed covers to wipe the tears off my face. I held onto his arm and stared deeply into his eyes for the first time. They were warm and felt like honey against my own gaze. They were a beautiful brown colour that reminded me of chocolate, or even some Autumn leaves.

I smiled at him and leaned closer into him. He leaned up to meet me, our faces merely inches apart, and then there was a knock at our door.

We both sat back in the bed and Hanzo answered loudly, “Enter!” Genji walked into the room, pumping his fist in excitement to see his brother finally awake.

“Are you well, brother?” Genji asked, bowing to him. They spoke for a moment and then I elbowed Hanzo.

“Apologise.” I ordered him. He gave me a look of confusion, but then I added a tense, “今。” “ _Now.”_

He sighed and apologised for attempting to kill him.

Genji laughed and asked, “Which time, brother?”

Hanzo’s eyes widened. “You knew?"

Genji nodded at him. “I sensed you there, brother. You should know by now that you can’t sneak up on me. But... I hoped that you would do the right thing, and that you would once again accept me as your brother.”

Hanzo stared at him with a sullen expression and promised, “I do, Genji. Brother... I am sorry.” Genji practically tore the mask off his face to reveal his face, battered, broken, and filled with scars and burns. Despite that, he smiled and hugged his brother, pressing his forehead against Hanzo’s.

“You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that, Hanzo.” Hanzo wrapped his arms around his brother’s back, and for the first time ever, I watched him cry. I smiled and looked over at my dragon painting joyously, the crying becoming infectious.

Genji stepped back, wiping the tears from his eyes and placed the mask back on his face. “Anyways, you two should come to the dance. There is still time to make it. It won’t start until eleven. It is nine right now.” He informed us. Hanzo wiped his eyes, smiled and nodded at his brother.

“As if I would let you have all the fun, little brother. We will be there.” Genji laughed and then departed, giving a lazy salute as he walked out the door.

“Right then... since I have a lot more to put on than you do, I will be using the bathroom. You may change out here.” I told Hanzo. He crossed his arms and we stared each other down, but finally he relented, waving his hand nonchalantly and getting his clothes ready.

“I want it to be a surprise, so when you finish dressing, please go down to the dance. I will join you there later.” I told him with a smile, grabbing the clothing I had purchased. Then, I remembered the cube containing Storm Bow in my pocket. “Oh, and here you go, Hanzo. I brought it back with us.” I tossed it to him and he smiled at me.

“Thank you, but you never did tell me how you managed to save us.”

I shook my head. “Ah, ah, ah! What did I tell you? I told you we needed warm Sake for that conversation. After the party, I’ll make sure to fill you in on everything you need to know. For now, we’re going to have fun.” I chided him. I walked over to him, pulled him into a hug and whispered, “Still, I’m really glad you’re okay... If anything had happened to you...” He hugged me back and after a moment, I cleared my throat and retreated to the restroom, aware that his eyes were on me every step of the way.

I took a quick shower and carefully followed the instructions that the shopkeeper had left me for putting on the Kimono. It took me well over an hour to put on my Kimono, and surprisingly, I got a visit from D.Va. She knocked on the bathroom door and I let her in.

“Hanzo asked me to come and check on you. I have a little experience with Kimonos because of a movie I was in. Would you like some help?” I smiled at her and took her offer. She carefully tied the Obi for me and then helped me with my hair and makeup, attaching the Kanzashi at the top of the hairstyle. I fixed the dragon Obidome to my Obi and smiled at myself in the mirror as D.Va put the finishing touches on me.

She stood back from me and stared at me in awe, clasping her hands together and smiling brightly. “You look beautiful! You and Hanzo are going to match so well!” I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my fan, and walked with D.Va to the dance. We gossiped about boys and talked video games as we walked, and she told me to call her Hana.

“So, how are you and Hanzo getting along?” She asked me, twirling a finger through her reddish-brown hair and smiling slyly at me. “I hear the two of you are quite close...?”

I groaned and rolled my eyes at her. “Ugh... Lena told you, didn’t she?” I demanded.

She laughed loudly and declared, “No, but _you_ just did!” I would have facepalmed myself if the makeup hadn’t taken so long. “So?” She pressed, biting her lip in anticipation.

“Well... we haven’t _done_ anything or admitted our affection towards each other, if that’s what you want to know... Besides, he’s my teacher, and I’m his student. I’m sure he will never see me in the same way I see him.” I admitted to her as we neared the dance area. I flashed my fan out and held it up in front of my face to cover it.

When we walked in, Hanzo’s eyes met mine. His lips parted in awe at the sight of me, and Hana whispered to me, “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Hanzo was absolutely stunning in his Kimono. It was black, blue, and gold with an effigy of a flaming blue dragon on the back of it. To my surprise, he had not put his hair up, but rather left it down, flowing about his shoulders. My jaw dropped behind my fan, but luckily, he couldn’t see that. I kept my fan up in front of my face as I approached Hanzo, bowing gracefully and feigning coyness. He scoffed and tried to pluck the fan from my hand, but I dodged.

“Oho!” I exclaimed excitedly, but all too soon as his next attempt wrenched it out of my hand. I pouted, making a fake sour face at him, but all he did was stare at me with his piercing gaze. His lips turned up in a smile and he bowed, extending his hand for me to take. I returned his smile, took his hand and snatched my fan, shoving it inside my Kimono.

“Do you know how to dance?” He asked me, taking one of my hands in his and putting his other hand around my waist. I stared at his face and quickly became lost in his eyes as we stood there, forgetting all about the question he asked me. Lucio was playing a Japanese slow song, and I realised Hana must have requested it.

_Thank you Hana..._

“It would seem that you are at a loss for words. Then you will just have to let me lead.” Hanzo said with a smirk, twirling me around and then pulling my body into his as he glided along the dance floor with me. Heat rose in my face and I smiled brightly, laughing as we danced.

 _I’ve never had this much fun before. Even if he doesn’t feel the same way that I do, I will always cherish this moment._ The song ended, and a new, more upbeat song played, causing Genji to come out to play. He jumped into the middle of the floor and started to break dance. Hanzo and I both laughed and cheered him on as he playfully whipped around the floor.

“I guess those are the perks of being a Ninja.” I joked.

Hanzo’s eyebrow raised and a devilish smirk played across his lips as he stated, “He is not the only one who can be flexible.” I blushed as I began to imagine all the possible things he could mean with that. We socialised for a bit and had some food. Brigitte and Reinhardt were serving food and drinks to everyone, so I asked Reinhardt to prepare the warm sake for Hanzo and me. The entire night, I had my arms wrapped around Hanzo’s and he led me around, either dancing with me, or putting himself out there and talking with the others. I couldn’t have been any happier that night as I beamed brightly everywhere I went with Hanzo.

Reinhardt waved me down, signalling that the Sake was ready, and I got Hanzo’s attention. “いまは、私と一緒に飲みますか?” _“Would you like to drink with me now?”_ I asked him, smiling at him sweetly. He nodded, and I left his side to go get the drinks. I led the way back to our room and placed the sake and cups on the table once we entered. I sat next to him and poured him some Sake, careful not to let my sleeves fall into the drink. Then, he poured mine and we toasted, sipped it, and sighed in contentment. I viewed Hanzo as he leisurely sipped his Sake, and I smiled, taking in the beautiful sight. I couldn’t believe I was drinking with such a strong and handsome man.

I noticed his cup getting empty and I filled it. He filled mine in exchange. We said nothing, and merely gazed into each other’s eyes, grateful for the company of the other. As happy as I was, the events of earlier drifted back into my mind.

“You... wanted to know how we escaped, right?” I began, toying with my cup.

“Yes,” he answered, staring at me seriously now.

I told him about channelling the dragons and about what Genji had told me. “I didn’t know what I was thinking in that moment, or even how I really did it. The only thing I knew is that I couldn’t just leave you there and run away like you wanted me to... I think... I think a part of me would have died if anything had happened to you,” I confessed. I reeled at what just came out of my mouth. _That was... pretty much a love confession... Real... smooth..._ I turned red with embarrassment and toyed with my hair as anxiety built up within me.

“I mean... I just... What I meant... I-I didn’t—”

“Stop. Talking.” Hanzo growled, cutting me off.

He put his drink down, scooted over to me, and suddenly grabbed me into his arms, kissing me forcefully. I kissed him back and the passionate exchange roughened. The feral animal I had sensed before was back, and it lashed out from within him, only this time, it was roaring with passion. Plus, the one inside of me was fighting as well. He grabbed me into his arms and shoved me up against the wall hard. I let out a small groan of pain as my back hit it, and bit Hanzo firmly on the neck, hard enough to leave a dark mark.

He groaned and began trying to rip off my kimono in sexual frustration. I used my hands to break free of his grasp and he stared at me with fiery indignation as I tore open his yukata to see the Nagajuban, the white undergarment robe beneath it.

 _One step closer. Soon I’ll be there..._ I thought, biting my lip and staring him down. We clashed together again, mouths and tongues dancing, bodies pressing together, and our hands searching every inch of the other’s body. Then, he one-upped me. He tore off my Obi, removed the top layer of the Furisode Kimono, removed my Nagajuban, and stared briefly at my exposed physique for a moment, relishing in the sight before he grabbed me and threw me onto the bed. Using my Obi, he tied my arms to each post and grinned devilishly as I helplessly struggled. He used the Obi from his own Kimono to tie my feet to the end of the bed and I gasped as I wondered just what he was going to do to me. Even so, I grinned in anticipation, and let out an excited moan, which drove Hanzo even more wild.

 _Two can play at that game, Hanzo..._ I thought to myself, squirming wildly on the bed in my bra and thong.

“あなたの龍を見せて.” “ _Show me your dragon.”_ I breathed, smiling crookedly at him and biting my lip. He looked confused for a moment, but when I pointed at the large erection beneath his Nagajuban and smiled widely, he let out a short bark of laughter and threw it off, revealing his exposed form. I admired the muscling of his entire body. His thighs, arms, and abs especially were sculpted by some God that had a beautifully creative mind. I wanted to see his ass and his cock, but they were still covered by a cloth barrier. He interrupted my view, not that I didn’t mind, pressing his mouth roughly against mine, pulling down my thong, and rubbing his cock against my clitoris simultaneously.

I let out a groan of pleasure as the sensation took me by surprise. I struggled against my bonds, yearning to touch him, but I couldn’t break through his masterful knots.

“H-Hanzo... let me loose so I can touch you.” I told him, squirming beneath him. A low rumble sounded in his chest and a mischievous laugh erupted from him.

“In this game, I am the hunter and you are the prey. I will let you go when I see fit.” He teased me, staring at me with wild eyes. He then started at my mouth and covered every inch of me with bites and kisses. When he arrived at my groin, he bit and licked my clitoris ravenously and thrusted two fingers inside of me. I moaned loudly, and it turned him on even more, making him growl as he bit me and moved his fingers more rapidly. My legs shook as I neared my climax, and he stopped biting my clit, took his fingers out of me, and stared into my eyes with a piercing glare.

“I am releasing your right hand. Impress me, and I may release your left as well.” He ordered, untying my right hand and wrapping the obi back around the bedpost to keep my left hand in place.

I grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into me, kissing him roughly, and I demanded, “Show me your dragon, hunter.” I murmured it into his ear, and bit it. Hanzo brought his crotch at my face level, and with one hand, I pulled his underwear down, grabbed his hard cock, and wrapped my mouth around it, moving back and forth. I moved my hand to his balls and began to rub them in a way that made him grunt in pleasure.

I could feel his dick twitching in my mouth, so I stopped, and panting heavily and growling in frustration, he untied my other hand and tossed the Obi aside. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into me, grinding against him as I made out with him. His hands explored me in a frenzy, often raking their nails along my back in a blind rage of passion. Then, the animal in me awakened, fighting back against his. I shoved him off the bed, untied my legs, and pounced, rolling him across the floor.

A growling laugh erupted from his throat as we rolled, and I came out on top. The sight of him as I pinned him there was picturesque, and I stared down at him for a moment longer before I threw off my bra, pulled my underwear off, and flung them to the side. Then, I rode him hard, occasionally dipping my head down to nip at his neck. His hands grabbed at my breasts and ran through my hair, his eyes growing hazy with passion as I pounded against him. I could feel him twitching inside of me now. He moaned loudly and forcefully rolled me over before thrusting into me. Hanzo’s eyes glowed with animalistic rage as he moved inside me, and I loved every second of it, relishing in the moment as my insides began to churn and quake with a powerful orgasm.

“Hanzo... Hanzo...!” I cried out, groaning loudly as my breathing sped up and my legs shook. Several gasps came out of me as I felt my insides pulsing and vibrating. Finally, he came as well, pulling out of me and cumming all over my breasts. I smiled tiredly as I took a finger and ran it through the sticky trail of cum before licking it off. Hanzo gaped at me in surprise, but then smiled back in satisfaction.

“Shall we go clean up?” He asked me, extending an arm to me. I nodded and took his hand, getting up with him and following him to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and got in, beckoning me to him. We both took turns washing each other off as the hot water danced playfully across our skin. As he got my back, I turned around and pulled him into me, kissing him passionately. To my surprise, he held me there and returned my affection. The animal was gone, replaced by a sweet, kind man who held me gently in his arms.

When we finished our shower, we headed straight for bed. “Goodnight, (y/n).” Hanzo murmured. “Goodnight, Hanzo.” I called back, rolling over. I smiled brightly as I closed my eyes, reliving the moment we had shared all the way into my dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Overwatch, it is Blizzard's. I do own this story though! Hope you enjoy!

We didn’t talk about our night together after that. The next day it was business as usual. We trained in hand-to-hand combat, with bow and arrows, and even with swords, though Hanzo was extremely reluctant to wield one again.

I felt us growing closer and closer to each other as the days went by. Each day, he would share a bit of himself with me, making me think that he truly cared for me. Finally, almost a month had passed since the dance. Valentine’s day was right around the corner.

“I wonder if he’ll get me chocolates... Hanzo doesn’t really seem like the type to buy into all that though...” I wondered aloud.

“Actually, in our culture, the women make chocolates for the men on Valentine’s Day.” Genji said from behind me, startling me out of my thoughts.

“Ugh! Do you have to be so sneaky?” I griped at him jokingly.

“Hey, I _am_ a ninja, after all.” He laughed heartily, and I groaned.

“Please don’t tell him what I said.” I begged the jubilant cyborg. He shook his head.

“I won’t, but you might consider making Hanzo some chocolates and confessing your feelings for him. If you do, call the chocolates, 本命チョコ. Favourite chocolate. It is the type of chocolate that says that you feel you are more than just friends or acquaintances.” He explained. I nodded, smiled at the man and thanked him for his words of encouragement.

The night before Valentine’s Day, I waited until Hanzo was asleep and crept out of bed slowly. “Where are you sneaking off to at this time of night?” He murmured in a low tone of voice as he roused from his sleep.

I groaned quietly and responded, “Okay, you got me. I was just about to go make some chocolates for all of Overwatch. I want them to be ready for them when they wake up in the morning.” I wringed my hands together nervously and Hanzo grunted in confirmation at what I had said before lying back down and going to sleep.

I sighed and walked out the door, going down the hallway and bumping straight into Genji as I rounded the corner.

“And where are you headed so late at night?” He inquired.

“I’m making the chocolates, how about you?” I asked him in return.

“I just got back from a gaming night with D.Va. Would you like some help with the chocolates?” I thought about it for a minute and nodded at him.

“That would be great, thank you, Genji.” We walked down to the kitchen together and he helped me look up some really good chocolate recipes. All the ingredients were stocked, including frosting.

We talked as we baked and Genji admitted, “You know, my brother seems much happier now.”

“Really?” I pressed.

Genji sighed and declared, “Yes, you see, when we were kids, he was always burdened with taking over for the Shimada clan. He was to become the next leader of it. I was able to do as I pleased since I was the younger son. Did Hanzo ever tell you what happened between us?” I nodded.

“He felt so guilty about his actions... He still feels it.” I admitted, starting to frost the chocolates.

“I forgave him for it, but what I wished more than anything, was that he would find peace and forgive himself. He seems to be a lot happier and a lot more at peace since he began training you. You have changed him some. Thank you for this.” He told me, bowing to me.

I pulled Genji out of the bow and hugged him tightly. I knew he probably couldn’t feel my warmth or the hug, but I didn’t care. It was the thought that counted. As we finished the chocolates, I counted them one more time to make sure I had enough for everyone at Overwatch, not just Hanzo. Then, I stared at Hanzo’s chocolates pridefully. On them, I decorated tiny blue dragons, a bow, the blue and green dragons together, and Sakura trees.

“They look great!” Genji exclaimed. I put all of his chocolates into a baggy and handed them to him.

“You get yours first. Thanks for helping me out and keeping me company as I made these, Genji.” He nodded and bid me goodnight, climbing up the stairs to his room as I bagged the rest of the chocolates. I cleaned up the kitchen and snuck back upstairs, putting the bags of chocolates into the drawer next to the bed.

As I climbed into bed, the archer stirred beside me and got out of bed. I looked over to see Hanzo walking over to the drawer curiously and beginning to open it. My hand flashed out, smacking his away from the drawer and he recoiled in shock.

“What did you put in there, y/n?” He demanded, crossing his arms.

“M... my... underwear.” I lied badly.

He shot me an unexpected grin and declared, “Well then, you won’t mind if I check, will you?”

“Don’t you dare, you pervert!” I growled, crossing my arms and getting between him and the drawer. Our faces were very close now, and we stood there crossing our arms and staring each other down. He leaned even closer towards me until our lips were almost touching, but at the last moment, he pulled away and waved his hand dismissively at me.

“好きにしろ。” “ _Do as you like.”_ He told me, returning to bed and going back to sleep. I noted how hesitant he was to kiss me.

 _Maybe he didn’t want to cross a line? I know we haven’t spoken about our night together after the dance. He’s been more distant since then. Maybe... maybe he regrets it..._ I thought sadly as I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

I yawned, stretched, and rolled over to embrace the stern archer, but I found the bed empty.

“Hmm... well it’s still warm.” I noted, looking around me. The room was empty. I got up, showered quickly, threw my clothes on, and stripped the bed of its sheets, glancing over at the clock to find that it was already past ten in the morning.

“Oh my god, I’m late for breakfast!” I realised, collecting my chocolates into a duffle bag, rushing out of the room and starting a load of wash before I rushed downstairs. I got there just in time to see everyone eating except for Genji, Brigitte, D.Va, and Hanzo.

“Anyone seen Hanzo?” I inquired, getting a plate and dishing myself out some eggs and bacon.

“I think he and Genji had some business to take care of,” McCree drawled, shovelling some egg into his mouth.

“But... wasn’t Genji with D.Va?” Lena asked, scratching the side of her face in thought. McCree shot her a strange look as if trying to silence her and I squinted in confusion at them.

“Oh yeah, that’s right! Her and Genji were walking through the halls and met Brigitte and Hanzo... Or so I think...” Lucio spoke up.

I shrugged. “Don’t worry, I’ll find out what they’re up to soon enough.” I joked, beginning to eat my breakfast. It was so different eating with everyone since I usually ate with Hanzo. I ate quickly, passed out the chocolates to everyone who was present, and set out towards the hangar to look for Hanzo.

“Hanzo?” I called out when I got there. Suddenly, a tall figure dropped down in front of me, blocking my way. Instinctively, I grabbed him into an arm lock, shoving him away from me with his arm wrapped backwards around him.

“My brother has taught you well, y/n.”

I gasped and let the figure go as I realised it was Genji I was holding onto.

“ごめんなさい！” _“I’m sorry!”_ I blurted out to him embarrassedly.

“いいんだよ。ごめなさい、私はあなたを怖がらせた！” _“It’s fine. I’m sorry I scared you!”_ He responded, putting his hand against his helmet and looking as embarrassed as I was.

“Have you seen Hanzo anywhere? He was with me last night, b— I mean... not like... _with me_ with me! Just... you know, with me... but he wasn’t in his bed this morning.” I stammered, now completely embarrassed.

Genji let out a snort of laughter then quickly apologised and offered, “Well, he is not in here. I was just here seeing Brigitte about some... armour adjustments. Why don’t I help you find him?” In the background, I could hear Brigitte working hard on some craft of hers.

“Sure, let’s go, Genji.” I accepted. We walked around for a long time, searching for him high and low across the base. “He’s nowhere! It’s been twenty minutes, shouldn’t we have found him by now?” I demanded worriedly.

“千里の道も、ひと足ずつ運ぶなり。” _“The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.”_ Genji quoted.

I scoffed and jokingly griped, “ありがとうございます、孔子。” _“Thank you, Confucius.”_

“Don’t worry, y/n. He is here. I am certain of it. Perhaps we should take a break and hang out with D.Va for a bit.” He suggested. I thought about everything and how something didn’t quite add up.

“No... something is wrong here...” I thought back to what Lena said about him seeing Genji and D.Va, but then recalled what McCree said about Hanzo and Genji having some business together. _And Lucio had seen Hanzo, Brigitte, Genji and D.Va together..._

I decided to play it cool and gauge Genji’s reaction.

“You go on ahead without me. I’m going back to the hangar to check if Hanzo is there. I’m sure we probably missed him as we went this way.” I declared.

“Wait. You don’t really want to bother Brigitte, do you? She seemed really busy when I left.” Genji warned me.

“I’m sure it’s fine. She’s a nice girl, and she’ll understand that I’m worried about Hanzo.” I told him as I began walking towards the hangar.

“待って！” _“Wait!”_ Genji suddenly exclaimed, placing a hand on my shoulder.

“I just remembered something. We haven’t checked the training rooms!” I eyed him warily, but he insisted I follow him, so I trailed after him, keeping my guard up in suspicion.

 _Something is going on... I need to tread carefully. I don’t feel threatened, but I need to be wary. I will get to the bottom of this..._ I thought to myself as we arrived at the practice rooms.

“Athena, is Hanzo training inside of any of the rooms?” I demanded.

“No, y/n. He is not.” She responded. I shot Genji a stern, accusatory look and put my hands on my hips.

He sighed and murmured, “それを知っていました。” _“I knew it.”_ Then, he opened up room two and walked in, beckoning me to follow him. I walked after him, maintaining a good distance between us.

Finally, he entered a ring in the middle of the room and admitted, “The truth is that I know where he is. However... Athena, lock the room!” The doors clanged shut behind me and I let out a small gasp, suddenly feeling very in danger. “...you will not be going to him just yet, unless you can defeat me in hand-to-hand combat.”

I gaped at him as he stood in a martial arts fighting stance and faced me.

“Are you serious right now?” I demanded in frustration.

“Yes,” he put simply, not moving from his martial arts stance. “But that’s not fair. You’re much older than I am, a seasoned warrior, plus you’re stronger than a regular Human!” I protested.

“Life is often unfair. Don’t worry though, I will not be using my full strength on you. Defeat me, and I promise you that I will not only reveal Hanzo’s location, but also what he has been doing,” Genji retorted. I took a deep breath, put down my duffle bag, and stepped into the ring, getting into a fighting stance of my own.

 _I have to at least try..._ I told myself, thinking about what Hanzo had taught me in terms of fighting. In truth, I learned a lot from the stern, serious man. I stayed on the balls of my feet and moved lithely around Genji, sizing him up as I moved in for the first strike, aiming a blow to his head.

He dodged neatly and I turned and launched a kick at his stomach, which he also blocked. I continued my attacks, launching flurry after flurry of kicks and punches at the Cyborg Ninja, all of which were blocked and thrown away. Then, I realised he wasn’t making a single move. This just added insult to the injury for me.

“Fight back!” I demanded, trying desperately to land a blow on him.

“But... my goal here is not to cause you any harm,” Genji declined.

“I don’t care what your goal is. Fight me properly! I may as well learn from you rather than just have all of my kicks and punches blocked.”

He nodded and let out a grunt of approval before he rushed into me, sending a roundhouse kick into my side. I caught his kick and shoved it away, but he spun around and kicked with his other foot, catching me in the stomach. I fell backwards but quickly rolled with the motion, getting back onto my feet.

He had hit me hard, but not nearly hard enough for me to give up. I rushed at him again, sending more kicks and punches at him while blocking the ones he sent in return. He kept hitting me in the face and stomach and I couldn’t land a single attack against him. Finally, I regrouped and thought through my strategy with him.

 _I’ve been keeping him at arm’s length but maybe... if I try fighting him up close... I can get him._ I thought as I circled him, bouncing lightly on the balls of my feet. I rushed into him, but this time I only threw one attack and waited for him to launch a kick at me.

He whirled around and sent a roundhouse kick at my side, but I caught it, rolled up his leg, and slammed his helmet hard with my elbow, jarring him slightly before kicking him hard in his abdomen. He skidded backwards, his hand coming down to the floor as he shifted his weight, and let out a low chuckle.

“見事!” _“Great job!”_ he exclaimed, pushing off the ground with his feet and launching more attacks at me, careful not to let himself be grabbed again. He kept catching me in more spots along my body, but I got in my own attacks now that I was playing it smart. Finally, after fighting for about forty-five minutes straight, we both stood there, panting heavily as we stared each other down. We were both too tired to fight, but too stubborn to give up.

“Let’s take a break.” I conceded, backing up out of the ring. He nodded and backed out as well, calling on Athena for water. Two water bottles dropped down to us from a compartment in the side of the wall and Genji retrieved them, tossing one to me.

I muttered a low “thanks,” and drank a little of it before sitting down against the wall.

“Please don’t be upset with me. Believe me, I would not be doing this if it was not for a good reason,” Genji promised, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. I was beginning to ache now from the attacks Genji had successfully landed on me, as well as from the attacks I had successfully blocked.

Still, I wasn’t about to give up so easily. We kept fighting for hours, stopping for water breaks. We were both extremely tired of fighting, but we still kept on going, both of us too headstrong to concede.

Finally, Genji stopped me, saying, “It has been four hours. We need to stop fighting. Neither of us will win this.”

“No way...” I declared tiredly, “I’m not giving up!” I launched another series of attacks feebly and Genji grabbed me in a sleeper hold, apologising to both me and Hanzo in Japanese before I blacked out. I squinted open my eyes and rubbed them as I sat up to find myself in Angela’s care.

“What am I doing here...? Where is my bag?” I asked her as I sat up.

“Your bag is next to the bed. Genji brought you here. He said he had to knock you out to prevent you from overworking yourself. Care to explain yourself?” She demanded, placing her hands on her hips and giving me a look of disappointment.

“Look, Genji, Hanzo, Brigitte, and D.Va are all doing something fishy. I was just worried about Hanzo. I was just looking around for Hanzo and Genji took me into the training room and told me that if I wanted to find Hanzo, I had to defeat him in battle so then he—” I began, but I was quickly cut off by a frustrated Angela.

“Yes, that sounds like an excuse to me. Still, why didn’t you just bow out of the fight? If you try your hardest and don’t win in battle, it’s important to bow out gracefully if given the choice. Continuing to fight past your body’s limits is foolish,” She chided me.

I groaned in frustration and agreed, “Yeah, I know how foolish it was of me. I will remember that in the future, but am I good to go?”

“No,” she told me, turning back to her computer, “you are to stay here and rest for at least three more hours. Reinhardt will be down to bring you lunch as well.”

“Three hours?! What time is it?” I inquired impatiently.

“It is... 3:12pm.” “But I have to go find Hanzo!” I protested.

She let out a light-hearted chuckle and inquired, “You two are not joined at the hip. Why do you need to see him now? Besides, I only just saw him about an hour ago. He came down here to see how you were doing when he heard you were brought here. He’s doing just fine, y/n. Maybe he simply wanted this day to himself.” I thought about what she said.

_Maybe she’s right? What if he wanted the day to himself and got D.Va and Genji to help distract me? Still... that’s going through a lot of trouble when he could just let me know we wouldn’t be having any training today..._

Then, a different thought crossed my mind and I froze in horror. _Maybe this is about... what happened between us at the dance, and then last night... but then why would Brigitte be involved? Unless... Hanzo told Genji and asked for D.Va’s help and Brigitte overheard them... So... he’s really been avoiding me this whole time?_ I curled up in the cold medical bay bed and drifted off into an uneasy sleep. When I woke up, D.Va was standing there, asking Angela something.

“Can I take y/n with me? Please, Angela? I want to show her my new game!” She chirped, clasping her hands together cutely.

“Yes, please, can I go with D.Va?” I piped up, now fully awake.

Angela conceded, letting out a tiny sigh. “Well, it has been long enough now. I suppose you may go, but just remember what I said about pushing yourself too hard in battle. Don’t be afraid to regroup until you think you can win. More training never hurts.”

I gave her a tiny salute, hopped off the examination table, grabbed my duffle bag, and raced over to join D.Va. As we walked, all D.Va could talk about was her game. I tried to share the same enthusiasm, but the thought about Hanzo avoiding me was still fresh in my mind.

“Hey, Hana...” I began, stopping her with a hand on her arm. She turned and smiled brightly at me.

“Yes?”

“Why is Hanzo avoiding me? I know that you know. I also know that you, Genji, Hanzo, and Brigitte are up to something. Well... maybe not Brigitte, but... yeah...” She shifted uncomfortably in her spot and stared away from me with a nervous expression on her face.

“Well, that’s a very... hard thing to answer, y/n. For now, just understand that he needs some time alone. Trust me though, everything will turn out alright. Just give it some time.” She soothed me, pulling me into a hug.

“I know... it’s just that it’s been almost the entire day now and he’s nowhere to be found... or at least for me. Everyone else has seen him. I’m just so afraid that I did or said something wrong the night of the dance when we... Maybe I shouldn’t have confided in him. Maybe it was too much for him.” I admitted. Tears began to form in my eyes and

Hana quickly protested, “No, I’m sure that’s not why he’s avoiding you...”

“But then again you wouldn’t know because Hanzo would never tell you everything that’s going on. He’s too reserved. I know him well. This could be the very reason he’s avoiding me.” I bit back.

“Well, before you jump to conclusions, why don’t you let him tell you that himself. You don’t know that he’s upset with you, so just relax and let things play out how they’re going to, okay? I’ll be here for you, whatever happens.” Hana promised. I hugged her tightly and she wrapped her arms around me.

“Thanks, girl.”

I gave her the chocolates I made for her and we played games together until it was time for dinner. She walked me over to the dining area and we greeted the others who were there. As Reinhardt dished out the food, I noticed that Brigitte and Genji were both there, and D.Va sat right next to me, keeping me company.

 _So, where is Hanzo?_ I wondered as I began to eat my food.

I walked over to Genji and asked, “Hey, has Hanzo eaten yet? Where is he? I usually get him his food.”

Genji turned to face me and declared, “He should be up in his room right now. I am sure he could use a meal. I do not think he has eaten today.” I nodded at him and reached into my duffle bag, pulling out Brigitte’s chocolates.

“Here you go, Brigitte! I heard you hard at work earlier. You’ve earned them! Happy Valentine’s Day!” I exclaimed happily.

“What? Who was hard at work? I was working on something?” She stammered, holding up her hands. I smiled in confusion at her.

“You know... you were working on something earlier in the hangar?”

“Oh right. That.” She sighed with what looked like relief and I shot her a suspicious look.

“Sorry, I just can’t talk about it with anyone right now. I’ll gladly tell you about it later though! Thank you so much for the chocolates!” She promised, unwrapping her chocolates and popping one into her mouth. She let out a tiny sigh of joy and kept eating them.

I returned to my food, eating it hurriedly so I could get Hanzo his meal. I put my plate in the dishwasher and dished some food out for the archer, placing it on a tray so I could carry it upstairs. When I got to the room, I knocked on the door. He had been avoiding me the whole day, so I didn’t want to intrude on him.

“Enter,” he barked. I opened the door to find him standing there, freshly showered with no shirt on and his hair down, sleek and wet, around his shoulders.

“Hello...” I started nervously, coming into the room.

Hanzo turned and looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face before asking me, “Did you bring that food for me?” I nodded, and he motioned to the table. “Thank you. I shall eat in just a moment. He finished getting dressed in his usual archer’s uniform and then sat down to eat. I sat down at the table across from him and stared at him, curiosity burning at me. Still, I remained quiet. Finally, Hanzo spoke up.

“So, I heard my brother had to render you unconscious today because you wouldn’t stop fighting him,” he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Yes, I was determined to win. He challenged me, you see... He said he would take me to you and explain what was going on if I defeated him. I knew I couldn’t do it, but I kept fighting. Kept trying,” I admitted, wringing my hands together nervously.

“Well, it was foolish to fight a battle you knew you could not win. However, it was also honourable. You fought, trying to reach me,” he declared, taking a bite of his food and smiling slightly.

“But... this whole thing. The whole reason you’ve been avoiding me... it’s my fault, isn’t it?” I questioned him, refusing to meet his gaze.

A confused look appeared on his face, but he slowly replied, “Yes, I suppose it is, though I would not necessarily assign fault for this.” My heart fluttered sadly inside my chest.

“Was this... about what happened the night of the dance?” I continued.

“That night was only part of the reasoning behind this. I have been thinking about this for a long time now. Let’s talk about this.”

“No,” I refused sorrowfully, walking to the door, “I understand... I’ll leave you in peace now.” I rushed out the door and ran up the stairs all the way to the roof. I needed somewhere I could be completely alone and let my emotions out.

_This is my fault... I pursued something with him too fast. I let him know how I feel and it pushed him away._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Overwatch. It belongs to Blizzard. I do own this story though, and I hope you enjoy it! :)

When I arrived at the top, I threw the door open and entered the roof area. My eyes stung with tears and they fell as the wind hit my face. I stared out at the garden and walked around the rooftop until I came to a small area that had a blanket and some Japanese lanterns set around it. There was a small box in the centre of the blanket.

“Huh...?” I exclaimed in confusion. Looking down at the box, I saw a card that had my name written on it with Katakana.

“I guess the surprise is ruined.” Hanzo called out from behind me. I turned to face him, and he gaped at my tearstained face. “Y/n, what happened? What is wrong?” He demanded, rushing over to me.

“You’re not... upset with me for what happened between us at the night of the dance?” I choked.

“The night of the dance? Why would I be upset about anything that happened that night?” He bellowed in confusion.

“Well... you’ve been avoiding me since last night, you’ve been a lot more distant, and you told me it was my fault that you’ve been avoiding me. I thought maybe we crossed a line or something last night and you didn’t want to be around me anymore... or something like that.”

“ばかげている。” _“That’s absurd.”_ He told me shortly, crossing his arms. I looked into his eyes now and saw that he was completely confused. He wiped away my tears with the sleeve of his Kyudo gi and declared, “I don’t know why you would choose to believe something like that... unless... you believe that night was a mistake?”

“No! No, I don’t. It was really great!” I blurted out quickly.

“What did I tell you about jumping to conclusions?” Hana called out from behind us. I whirled around to see her, Genji, and Brigitte standing there.

“Guys, what are—”

“I invited them here.” Hanzo interrupted me.

I gaped at him. He was the lonely sort of person who didn’t want to be around many people at once.

“Today is a special day, y/n. It is a day to be celebrated with friends. Do you know what it is?” he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

“Valentine’s Day?” I guessed.

He shook his head. “Today marks our first month together in Overwatch. It has been a month since we both first arrived and began to train together. This is why I asked Brigitte to help me craft this.” He pressed a button on the side of the box and it expanded into a longer, wider box, just like the one that contained his Storm Bow.

“Go ahead and open it, y/n.” Hanzo encouraged me. I slowly opened the box to reveal a black and red bow that was just like Hanzo’s. “This is your bow. It is a replica of my own, but it is in a design that I thought you might like.” I lifted it up and checked it out, smiling brightly and turning to face Hanzo. I rushed at him and threw my arms around him, pulling him to me in a tight hug.

“Thank you... so much.” I murmured to him. I pulled out of the hug and stared at the bow a moment longer before I named it.

“Flame Bow. Its name is Flame Bow.” I set the bow back in its box and walked over to Brigitte. “Thank you for helping Hanzo make the bow. I really appreciate it.”

“Hey, it’s my pleasure. Also, you are officially an Overwatch member now. Congratulations.” She responded, giving me a wide grin as Hana clipped a pin with Overwatch’s logo onto my shirt. She also handed one to me.

“For Hanzo, should he choose to stay with us. Go on.” She whispered to me.

I walked over to Hanzo and stood in front of him sheepishly.

“Hanzo... we’ve been through a lot together in just a short amount of time. You’ve taught me more than anyone else in my entire existence and you’ve been the most important person in my life since you arrived. I think that the people at Overwatch are great. They’re all amazing people and they fight for a good cause; for the world. I’m joining them, but what I need to know is... will you join Overwatch with me?” I reached up and handed him the insignia.

He stared at me thoughtfully, his mouth slightly agape, and his eyes flashed over to his brother, Brigitte, and Hana, standing there watching us. Then, he took the insignia from me, pinned it on his Kyudo gi, and smiled at me warmly.

“I will,” he answered. The others came over and congratulated us and we stood around talking with each other excitedly for a bit until it was time to go. I packed up my bow, shrunk the box, and stuck it in my pocket before following Hanzo to his room. When we got there, he looked inside of the drawer where I previously had the chocolates and frowned at me. I laughed and pulled his chocolates out of my duffle bag.

“I made these for you... they’re...”

“義理チョコ.” _“Obligation chocolate.”_ I frowned slightly at the word as I realised it must be the opposite of the favourite chocolate Genji had told me about.

“いいえ。これは本命チョコです。” “ _No. This is favourite chocolate.”_

I told him, handing them to him. A look of shock appeared on his face and he gaped at me but gently took them from me.

“Do you know what that means in Japanese Culture?” He demanded, staring seriously at me.

“Yes, I do.” The shocked expression on his face unnerved me, but rather than recoiling, I decided to make my true feelings known to him. I reached up and gently ran my hand against the side of his face, smiling at him warmly as my eyes centred on his lips. Then, I took the plunge, kissing him once tenderly.

As I pulled away, I admitted, “I wanted to do that last night when you confronted me about the drawer. We were so close, but then you hesitated and pulled away, and I thought that you didn’t want me—”

“No, that is not the case.” He cut in, sighing deeply.

“I do not deserve your affection, nor do I deserve happiness. I am honourless. I cut down my own brother and destroyed the empire my family built. I have dishonoured my father. Now, I only seek redemption.” I stared into his eyes sadly.

“Hanzo, we only have one life to live. When it’s over, that’s it. Redemption doesn’t mean punishing yourself until you feel like you’re worthy. It means seeking forgiveness by doing things opposite of what you’ve done. If you killed someone, you should be doing good in the world to make up for it. Your brother forgave you, now it’s your turn. You deserve happiness, no matter what you may think of yourself. Please, stop yearning for things of the past and _live._ ”

He went to turn away from me, but I pulled him back towards me, pleading with him, “Wait, please... just at least for tonight, could you cast aside everything and be with me? Forget honour and redemption and be with me.” He stared at me with a pained expression on his face, but I neared him, my gaze drifting to his lips longingly.

“Please...” I breathed, closing the distance between us and pressing my lips against his. They were warm, inviting, and everything opposite of how he was expressing himself. He wanted me. The bag of chocolates fell from his hand. His arms wrapped around me and he deepened the kiss, pulling me tightly against him and letting his hands wander my body. I began to undo his gi and pull it off of him and he pulled my t-shirt off of me, letting his lips travel down to my neck.

My lips met his once more and I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his back, reaching around to remove his hair tie. His dark hair fell around his shoulders and I ran my fingers through it, kissing him more roughly. He carried me over to the bed and laid me down, fumbling with the clasp on my pants.

While he tried to undo my pants, I kicked off my shoes and then helped him with the buckle. I untied his belt and he quickly removed his boots, kicking them aside as I began pulling his hakama down, exposing his briefs. I pulled him down into me, kissing his neck and chest and giving him tiny bites here and there. Finally, I got down to his nipples and gave them a slightly harsher bite. He let out a grunt of pleasure and I giggled, running my hands up his body and grinding mine against his.

I took my hands from around him and went to his briefs, gently tugging them off to reveal his gleaming erection. Hanzo ripped them off in anticipation and then tore off my bra and panties. I let out a gasp of shock and smiled slyly at him, but he didn’t return that smile. Instead, he flipped me over until I was on all fours and centred his tip at my entrance.

His hands found my breasts and gently caressed them. I leaned myself back and his length entered me. I grinded against him slowly at first, inviting him to join me, and he caught on, thrusting into me gently. He seemed hesitant at first, but then began pounding into me harder and harder with each passing moment as though he was taking his frustration out on me.

I moaned loudly and arched my back as his speed began to pleasure me, and it only enticed him further. As I turned to get a look at his face, he grabbed me by my hair hard, yanking me upwards and pounding into me even harder. I moaned again, but this time, it was out of fear.

“You wanted me to be with you. Why do you complain?” He growled into my ear. This was similar to the time at the dance when he had an animalistic rage, only this time, it seemed to purely be rage.

_This isn't him... I need to take control and calm him down. I need to be the one to spoil him this time._ I struggled to wrench my hair out of his hands. When I finally got it, I flipped him over so he was under me. Then, I walked over to where he left the chocolates and grabbed the bag.

I opened it, straddled the angry archer, and inquired slyly, “Who says I’m complaining?” I grabbed a chocolate out of the bag, showed him the design of the blue dragon, and put it between my teeth, inserting him into me at the same time and grinding against him. Then, I leaned forward and stared him straight in his eyes, daring him to take a bite. His teeth met mine as he bit off his half of the chocolate and I rode him harder, leaning forwards and raking my nails down his chest.

A lighter look spread across his face as he ate the chocolate.

_He likes it!_ I cheered silently, riding him even harder. I took another chocolate out of the bag and did the same thing, only this time, rather than biting his own half off, he grabbed me and pressed his mouth against mine, sliding his tongue into my mouth and stealing the chocolate from me entirely.

I let out a joyous laugh and he smirked victoriously at me as he savoured his prize. I took out the next chocolate and rubbed it against my nipples before I placed it into my mouth and teased him with it. He first leaned up and sucked on each nipple, giving them a gentle bite at the end. Then, he met my mouth with his and stole the chocolate from me in the same manner as he had done before.

I let out a laugh that was cut short as I began to feel spasms of pleasure erupting within me.

“A-almost... Hanzo...” I moaned lightly, my hands digging into his shoulders as I struggled to keep up the thrusting. Hanzo moved the chocolates and flipped me over onto my back, getting on top of me and pounding into me hard as he noticed I was struggling.

I moaned loudly as my orgasm came and my face burned with passion as I gasped with pleasure. He went even faster and moments later, he too achieved his orgasm, cumming all over my stomach and chest. I breathed heavily and smiled up at him.

“When I said, ‘be with me,’ I didn’t just mean have sex with me. I meant _be_ with me. I want to lie with you and spend time with you.” I leaned up and kissed him softly, and he stared at me with an expression I couldn't decipher. I smiled at him, got out from under him, and walked into the bathroom, cleaning myself off quickly before heading back over to him. When I came back, he was sitting up on the bed with his briefs and pants on around him.

He seemed to be deep in thought. I got my underclothes back on and sat next to him, wrapping my arms around him, but he stopped me, gently pulling my arms off of him and staring at me with a pained expression on his face.

I gaped at him and he sighed and explained, “This cannot happen again. I have already tried to explain things to you, but you do not understand.”

“Then please help me understand,” I pleaded.

He stared off for a moment deep in thought before looking me in the eyes and declaring, “You will come with me on a mission tomorrow. Then, you shall see what I mean about honour and redemption.” With that being said, he lay back down on the bed and rolled over, refusing to look at me again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch is owned by Blizzard, but I own this story and hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Violence and death in this one. You done been warned fam

The next morning, I woke up to see him fully dressed in his gi and hakama, and he was looking at something on his phone.

“Hurry up and get ready,” he commanded. I watched him warily for a moment longer before hurriedly starting to get ready.

_He seems different today... Less... Human almost. Less himself..._

I took a quick shower and threw on my athletic clothing, placing the small box that contained my bow in my back pocket.

“So, what is our mission today?” I wondered aloud.

Hanzo cleared his throat and declared, “Our mission is to assassinate a terrible man. He is the leader of a gang in Japan and has committed many horrific crimes. He is also rumoured to be working with Talon, though I could not confirm that. Either way, the world will be a better place without him.”

I gaped at him slightly. “So... we’re going to be killing people?” I demanded.

He stared at me thoughtfully and explained, “Innocent people are crying out for revenge, for his blood. Their families have been hurt by this man, their children, wives, sons, daughters, fathers, mothers, and the cycle needs to end. If we take out this man, the empire will end. Plus... I know him all too well. Back when I was in the Shimada Clan, the Yami Clan was an enemy of ours. My father tried to make bargains with their leader to form an alliance, but they could never see eye-to-eye. Yami Toshizo is a cruel, formidable man. I can only imagine how he is with his own family...” I thought carefully about what I wanted to do. I didn’t necessarily believe in killing, but if what Hanzo said was true, this man needed to be brought to justice.

“What about the police? Why not just turn him in instead of killing him?” I inquired.

Hanzo scoffed. “Men like him _own_ the police. He would be free just as soon as he was charged. Now then, can I count on you to be by my side, or not?”

_I guess it really is up to us to... bring him to justice..._

“Okay... I’m with you.” I vowed.

Lena flew us to our destination and we gave her a time to pick us up.

“Be careful out there!” She warned us, giving me a hug.

“Don’t worry. I trust Hanzo. We’ll be fine,” I promised.

From there, Hanzo and I rented a hotel room and went over our plan, preparing everything from our attack to our defence and escape. We even had a backup plan in case things went wrong. Then, we headed to bed, determined to get a good sleep before the night came.

"Goodnight, (y/n)," he called out to me, emotionlessly as he rolled over away from me on the bed.

"Goodnight..." I called back to him hesitantly, wondering if he was alright. He had been completely mission-oriented and just hadn't been himself.

_I wonder if he's alright..._

I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his strong back, rubbing my cheek on his shoulder as I declared, "You know, just in case this is our last night together, I would like to hold you..."

Hanzo let out a low grunt and then bit back, "Maybe instead, you should let me go and have faith that you will be able to hold me in the future. Now, unhand me."

A dull ache filled my chest as I retracted my hands from around him and the warmth left me. Tears welled up in my eyes as I turned over and curled up in my spot on the bed. _So, I guess he meant what he said about us not being able to be together... It hurts though. Badly._ I turned my head to look over at him, but he was still either gazing at the wall or had fallen asleep. I sighed heavily and my lips trembled as I remembered how he used to furtively glance over at me as they shared his bed. _I want him to see me again... I want to be with him..._

Sometime later, I fell asleep. Hanzo roused me from my sleep around seven at night and we went over the plan again and again until I could recite it by memory. He also assured me that I would not be taking the shot on Toshizo.

“That honour is reserved for me. With every death comes honour. With honour, redemption,” he declared, checking his Storm Bow and making sure everything on it was working properly. I did the same with my Flame Bow and we set off towards our destination. The air was cool and crisp, and the full moon shone brightly on our backs as we scaled the biggest building of the Yami estate. We got up into the rafters and quietly snaked along the structure until we found a good entry point. We took out the guards there and climbed inside. We were up high in the corner of the building, looking down on everything. It was a very lavish building full of elegant Japanese paintings featuring Yokai and Oni.

_Mythological creatures and Demons? What kind of people are we dealing with here?_

Then, a gunshot rang out and we scurried to the source to find a tall, scathing man in a nice suit holding a gun. Before him were two men. The one directly in front of him lie dead in a bloody heap at his feet while the other, very much alive, struggled not to show fear in front of his boss.

“あなたは彼の過ちから学ぶでしょう ？” “ _You will learn from his mistakes, right?”_ The man holding the gun asked, flashing the fearful man a dazzling, yet threatening smile.

“かしこまりました 、闇様。” _“Certainly, Mr. Yami.”_ The man promised, cowering before his boss.

“今日は寛大をです。今すぐ出発、さもなければ私もあなたを殺す。” _“I’m generous today. Leave now, otherwise I’ll kill you too.”_ The fearsome clan leader declared, the smile leaving his face as he stood there, brandishing his gun. The other man scrambled away from his boss, giving him a low bow before he left.

“Now, do you see what I mean?” Hanzo whispered to me as the tall man ordered several other men into the room to dispose of the body and clean up the mess. I nodded beside him. I knew that bad men like him needed to be dealt with, but I was still on the fence about letting Hanzo kill them.

_Does killing really bring honour? It feels like such a warped notion... Hanzo..._

“Come,” he told me as we scaled the inside of the building, following the clan leader as he walked through his house. The clan leader motioned to one of the guards to follow him, and they finally arrived in an office area where he sat down and began doing paperwork. The guard closed the door after them and we could no longer see anything.

“Now, we clear a path to the room, move quickly and take the target out. Are you prepared?” Hanzo demanded, eyeing me warily.

My breath caught in my throat. “I—I don’t know. I still feel conflicted about killing... I—” I began worriedly.

“Then wait here and take note of how I operate. When the leader of the clan goes down, we make our escape,” he cut in, looking around before jumping down and kicking open the door. He took out the main guard but was swarmed by other guards.

“How did they know?” I wondered aloud as I watched him struggle against the four other men. I watched as he successfully took them all out, but a bullet firing past him stopped him in his tracks before he could get to the leader of the clan.

“Welcome, Hanzo Shimada,” Toshizo greeted him mockingly in Japanese, waving his gun, “put your bow down, would you?” I knew how bad things were, and I had a decision to make. I climbed around to the outside and scaled the house until I found the window that was connected to that room. I slowly opened it and climbed inside, nocking an arrow and drawing my bow back shakily as I stood behind the intimidating clan leader. Hanzo kept his gaze on Toshizo, not wanting to give me away.

“We found the bodies you left us. We always do double patrols now. You see, we’re very suspicious people, but it pays off. Like now. You came to kill me, but you end up dying instead,” he was saying as I crept up on him. My hands shook even more, but I steadied my bow, moving silently towards Toshizo. I knew that if I said anything, Hanzo was as good as dead anyways. I had to kill him, there was no other choice.

“Goodbye, Shimada scum.” I loosed my arrow and hit him straight in the head. The gun fell from his hands and his body hit the floor.

Hands shaking, breath trembling, and legs shaking, the world began fading out around me as my anxiety took over me. I was in shock as the realisation that I had taken a Human life with my own two hands hit me hard. Hanzo quickly grabbed me and shook me, pulling me back to my senses.

“We must leave now!” He told me, pushing me towards the window. I climbed out and he moved with me, shutting the window after him. We scaled the building, moving quickly and quietly, even with the chaos going on behind us. Guards had come running from Toshizo’s warning shot and had found their boss lying on the floor with an arrow in his head. We heard muffled shouts as we rushed off into the night, and panic was in the air. Not having produced an heir and not having a right-hand man, Toshizo left his clan in a broken mess.

Hanzo and I didn’t stop running until we were safe and sound back in our hotel room, and once we arrived, he pulled me to him in a warm hug. His face was more relaxed now after the mission and he seemed more himself, but with so many emotions swirling around inside of me, I was angry at him for hugging me, teasing me with what I couldn't have.

“I... I didn’t want to kill him, but you were in danger and I didn’t want to lose you! Forgive me... forgive me...” I cried, shaking uncontrollably as I struggled to calm myself.

“Everything will be alright, y/n. What you did was honourable. The world is a better place because of it.” Hanzo murmured, trying to comfort me.

I pushed him away from me, staring at him distastefully.

“No, you have a warped sense of honour," I admitted, unable to now stop my inner thoughts from spilling out as my anxiety raged. "You toy with me, going back and forth with my emotions when I do nothing but care for you and maybe even lo-" I stopped myself from finishing that sentence in horror as I realised just how much I was sharing and continued, "Killing him was not honourable in the least bit. Protecting you was. You don’t gain honour by killing people. Killing isn’t an act of kindness! I shot him to save your life!” I bellowed at him.

Hanzo stared at me with a shocked expression on his face, but for once, he had no words for me. He laid down on the bed and turned away from me. I sat in the chair next to the window and stared up at the stars, wishing that things could have gone differently and begging for forgiveness to any and all deities I didn't really believe in. The time to meet Lena back at the airport rolled around and we checked out of the hotel and headed to meet her.

As we flew back to Watchpoint Gibraltar, I sat alone, staring at the shrunken box that held my Flame Bow.

_Is this life really what I want? I’m going to have to kill more people in the future... All of the blood that will be on my hands... it’s too much..._

“Hey, you okay?” Lena asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I gasped and fumbled with the tiny box in my hands before shoving it back into my pocket.

“I’m... I’ll be... I’ll be fine, Lena, thanks. Hey, wait... who’s driving the aircraft?” I demanded, almost getting up from my seat.

“Whoa, not to worry, she’s on autopilot! This is a state-of-the-art vessel, and they’re all equipped with autopilot nowadays.” She chirped proudly. I sighed and nodded at her in understanding. “So, what happened during your mission? Something tells me it didn’t go as planned.” She pressed, sitting next to me.

I swallowed hard and replied shakily, “Well... Hanzo was held at gunpoint and I had to kill someone to save him. I’ve just never... killed anyone before...”

She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug and soothed me saying, “I’m not going to tell you it gets better or easier, but I will tell you that you did what you had to do. We all have people we love and want to protect. If I had been in your shoes, and my girlfriend... Emily’s life had been on the line, I would have done the exact same thing. Killing someone to protect a loved one, does not make you a monster. Killing for sport, like Talon, does.”

I looked behind her over at Hanzo, who was sitting in silence and looking out the window with a saddened look on his face. “And... what about being an assassin? Killing terrible people who have hits out on them?” I asked her curiously.

She pulled me out of the hug and smiled at me warmly. “What Hanzo does doesn’t make him a monster, I don’t think. He helps get rid of the cruellest people. Would a sniper in the military be a bad person for doing their job?” She countered gently.

“No, I suppose not.”

She then smiled again, but this time it was a bit sadder as she explained, “Snipers often have the hardest jobs because they are almost always alone and there’s so much pressure on them. We had one once, Ana. She was an amazing woman who taught McCree and many others in Overwatch so much. Every time she took a life, she added it to the count and never let herself forget it. She was always thoughtful about those she killed though, and she tried to make it as painless as possible for them. I’m sure that Hanzo is the same way. He seems so lonely... but I’m sure if anyone can understand him, it’s you.” She placed a hand gently on my shoulder, smiled warmly, and then walked back to the pilot’s seat, taking control of the plane once more.

_I don't think he even wants me to understand him... He hasn't really been clear with me, but... maybe he's conflicted too._

I stared over at Hanzo for awhile longer before I walked over to him and touched his shoulder gently. A pained expression crossed his face at my touch and I removed my hand.

“I’m sorry... that I yelled at you and talked down to you. I should never have said what I did to you. I was just in shock and I didn’t understand anything about the work you do, but I do now. What you do is such a hard job, but you help so many people by doing it. I was wrong, there is honour in it. In the long term, it can effect so many people and I was foolish for not realising it sooner,” I apologised.

I waited for him to turn around and say something, but he remained silent and stoic.

I sighed and continued, “you’re not a bad person, Hanzo, and you may have made mistakes in the past, but you seem like you’ve changed since then. You do deserve to be happy.” I waited again for him to turn around and face me, or do something, but he continued to gaze out the window.

"Please, Hanzo... Don't shut me out. I really care about you, you know?" I told him, tears welling up in my eyes as I began to be somewhat frantic. His eyes shifted downwards slightly but then raised back up on the clouds outside the window, and he remained stoic and reticent.

A feeling of sorrow mixed with loneliness welled up within my chest, and I sobbed quietly as I returned to my isolated seat.

"Okay, team! Prepare for landing!" Lena announced overhead. I quickly wiped my eyes to hide my tears and took steady breaths. Looking over at Hanzo once more, I was disappointed to find him still staring out that bleak window. We finally arrived back at Gibraltar, and as the plane landed, I grabbed my belongings and pushed past Hanzo as he rose from his seat, eager to get out.

As soon as the door to the aircraft opened, I took off, heading to the practice rooms so I could be alone. I meditated for a little while with some music, but I was having a lot of trouble calming myself. I pulled the tiny box out of my pocket and expanded it. Then, I pulled out my flame bow and its arrows. I was conflicted about using it again, but it seemed to be the only thing that could calm me down in that moment.

“Athena, set up targets.” I commanded. Almost immediately, targets appeared before me in various distances from me. I nocked an arrow and fired. It slammed into the first target.

 _Bulls-eye._ Then, I moved onto the next target, my hands beginning to shake as I loosed the next arrow. My aim was a bit worse this time, but it was still close to the centre. I kept shooting, my hands getting even shakier with each arrow I let fly. Contrary to what I thought, shooting wasn’t calming me down, it was making me stressed. All I could think about when the arrows flew into the targets was how my arrow flew into that clan leader’s head. I got to the seventh target before my arrow completely missed it, clanging off the wall behind it.

My bow fell from my hands and the arrows clattered to the ground as I fell to my knees, all the stress from the mission eating away at me as I sobbed hysterically into my hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch is owned by Blizzard, but this story is owned by me! I put a lot of time into writing it and had a lot of fun with it. I hope you enjoy it! :)

“Was your mission unsuccessful?” Genji’s voice sounded nearby. I sniffed, wiped my eyes frantically, and rose to my feet as I turned to see him walking towards me from the entrance.

“No, it was successful... The target was... taken care of.” I admitted, struggling with my emotions.

“But you are upset. Why?” Genji pressed, his voice filled with concern. “And why is it that Hanzo is not by your side right now?” I took a deep breath to steady myself before telling Genji what all happened on the mission, and how I had griped at Hanzo back at the hotel.

Genji let out a low hum and then carefully replied, “Hanzo and I have never seen eye-to-eye on that... He thinks killing will get him honour and redemption, but I disagree. There are plenty of other things one can do to establish honour and seek redemption. Still, the Shimada clan are a bunch of proud assassins, and that is their way of life. I have renounced that way of life, but even so, being an assassin is not a dishonourable job necessarily. It really depends on who is doing the job. Hanzo kills only those who do terrible deeds. He is helping the world by taking out people who have grown above the law’s reach. What he does is honourable, I just do not see why he has to make it his priority...”

He let out a sigh and then quickly apologised. “Ah, forgive me, I did not mean to force my opinions on you.”

I shook my head, giving him a small smile. “It’s fine, you have helped a lot, really.” I told him, gathering up my bow and arrows and beginning to put them away.

“My brother is not an easy man to deal with. Just give him some time and I am sure he will come around. If there is one thing I am sure of, it is that he cares for you. As for taking someone’s life... just take it one day at a time. Breathe and understand that you did what you had to do. You saved my brother’s life, y/n. I am thankful for you.” He added, giving me a deep bow. I bowed back and put my weapon away, shrinking the box and popping it into my pocket. Then, I bid farewell to Genji and headed off to bed.

I opened the door to Hanzo’s room to find him already lying down in bed. "Good evening, Hanzo," I greeted him.

He said nothing back to me. I sighed heavily, got dressed in my nightclothes and joined him, but I fell into an uneasy sleep that was riddled with nightmares. “I did what I had to do... I did what I had to do...” I repeated over and over again to myself.

“Yes, you did. I am safe now because of you, y/n. Wake up,” Hanzo’s voice cut through my nightmare, forcing me awake. I realised I was sitting up with Hanzo's hand gently rubbing my shoulder, and tears were streaming down my face. I wiped them, took several deep breaths, shrugged off Hanzo's hand, and lie back down.

“Leave me alone,” I murmured to Hanzo bitterly, rolling over and closing my eyes, "it's what you've been doing a good job of recently."

“Perhaps you should meditate for a while to clear your mind before you return to sleep,” he suggested, seemingly unphased by my comment.

“I’ll do so in the morning, but I think I’m fine for now,” I bit back, fed up with him caring when it was convenient for him. I drifted back into a similar uneasy sleep, but this time, my nightmares weren’t as tumultuous.

I woke up to find Hanzo gone already. I searched for him down at the training rooms but he wasn’t there either. I found out that Lena was also gone.

_He must be on another one of his missions... Rather than being here for me, he’s off to kill more people._ I thought in annoyance. I shook the angry thoughts out of my head and headed off to see Angela. I arrived at the med bay to find her neatly arranging stacks of paperwork and taking inventory of her medicines.

“Hello, y/n. What can I do for you?” She asked me in a slightly distracted tone of voice.

“Well, Hanzo is out so I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind training me today. I’d like to learn some healing techniques from you.” I admitted. She stopped what she was doing and stared at me curiously for a moment before giving me a big smile. “Very well, it would be good to have another healer on the team. I will start with the basics first. Just let me finish my inventory," she told me, hurrying herself along in anticipation.

She began showing me various types of medicines and what they do for the body during combat. She showed me how to apply and use med-kits and how to patch up light wounds. Then, she showed me the neatest thing of all, her Caduceus Staff. She took a scalpel and cut her hand with it, wincing in pain as big droplets of blood gushed out of it.

“Go ahead and use the staff on me, y/n.” I held it gently in my hands and pressed the button to see a stream of golden light leave the staff and surround Angela. I watched in awe as her deep cut stopped bleeding and the skin patched back together.

“But... how...?” I stammered.

She giggled and replied coolly, “My Caduceus staff speeds up healing by a large percentage. It is very useful for keeping people safe and healing their wounds. It can also boost a person’s energy and make them stronger in battle with the other setting.” I stared at her thoughtfully for a moment, but then I thought about my own struggles.

“But... you also have a gun. Have you ever... had to _take_ a life before?” I inquired.

She gave me a half-hearted smile and explained, “Yes, I have, and I’d do it all over again if I had to. You see, a medic’s job is to protect their fellow soldiers, and sometimes that means taking out an enemy so you can get to people who need your aid. I heard about what happened on your mission. You must be feeling extremely guilty right now. That’s normal.” She placed a warm hand on my shoulder and continued, “I would truly be worried about you if you felt nothing at all, but at the moment, what you’re experiencing is completely normal. It’s a part of being Human.”

She put away her Caduceus staff and turned to me with a serious expression on her face. “Even so, you need to understand the order of things. Here at Overwatch, we may be a loving family, but all of us have to fight to keep it that way. Each of us has taken a life before. It’s not something we’re proud of, but we know it was necessary. If you can’t accept that what you did was necessary, then you shouldn’t be in Overwatch. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

I nodded half-heartedly, and she placed a hand on my shoulder, smiling warmly at me and explained further, “I’m saying, ‘don’t grieve too long over this.’ Also...” She walked over to her desk and brought out a bottle of pills. She handed them to me. “These are for you. You’ve witnessed something traumatic and it seems to be hitting you hard. Hanzo came to see me before he left. He was concerned about you and told me you were having nightmares."

_He was actually... concerned about me...?_

"You need to take one of these at night. It will help you sleep and ease any nightmares you might have. It will also help you feel a little better in the morning as well.” I thanked her and left for lunch.

As I walked down the lonely halls, heading for the kitchen, I heard a commotion up ahead of me and saw Genji rolling Hanzo towards Angela’s office on a stretcher while Lena straddled him, applying and layering gauze to various bleeding wounds and readying herself to do CPR in case his heart stopped. I rushed over to them.

“What the hell happened?” I demanded worriedly, staring over at Hanzo as we raced down the hall. His right eye was swollen and bruised, he had several gouges in both of his shoulders, and there was tear in his gi from where a knife or sword had sliced through it, entering his abdomen.

“He was on a mission and he stumbled back into the plane a bloody mess. I used a med kit on him, but he needs Angela,” Lena explained frantically, tears welling up in her eyes as she struggled to keep Hanzo stable.

Hanzo’s phone clattered to the ground from his pocket and I stopped to pick it up. As I turned it on, the mission he had just come from popped up on the screen. There was no confirmation that he had completed it either. I hurried back over to the stretcher and Hanzo stirred awake.

“Hey, Hanzo... how are you?” I asked him quickly.

He grunted sarcastically and weakly murmured, “What does it look like?”

I let out a slight huff of laughter and inquired, “Well, were you able to complete the mission?”

“No,” he told me in a dejected tone of voice.

Just as Angela was about to put him under to treat him, I leaned in and whispered, “あなたを復讐。” _“I will avenge you.”_

I called Lena away from the scene and asked her, “I know you just went out there for Hanzo, but would you mind going there again for me?” She hesitated for a moment and I quickly replied, “I’ll be alright, I promise. I just need to take care of business for Hanzo.”

She stared thoughtfully at me before replying, “Alright, I’m ready now.” “I’ll be there in ten or fifteen minutes.” I promised her, racing back over to Genji.

I pulled him away from Hanzo’s bedside and murmured, “I need a sword. Do you have a spare?” He nodded and took me up to his bedroom, where he had this chamber of Omnic parts for his suit. He opened up a compartment on the machine and pulled out a red and black sword.

“So, Hanzo has been training you in the way of the sword then?” He asked me. I nodded and took the sword from him, securing it around my back. “Just be careful... revenge is a path you do not want to go down.” He warned, leading me back out of his room. I raced over to my own room, threw on black mission clothes and a mask and then headed to the aircraft.

“Alright, we’re off.” Lena declared as she started up the aircraft. I looked at the mission more closely and my jaw dropped as I saw the name of the target.

_Shimada, Yuki._ _Shimada? Hanzo had to take down someone from his own clan?_ A picture of her was next to the description of the mission. I instantly recognised her eyes. _That’s the female ninja who attacked me and Hanzo when we were last in Hanamura!_ A flash of fear darted through me, but I clenched my fists in determination. _I’m not the same helpless girl I was before. I’ve learned a lot from Hanzo. I can take her down._

When we arrived in Hanamura, it was already nightfall. I told Lena I would only be a few hours and then I set off towards Hanamura temple. I scaled the temple, using the cover of darkness to take out the guards, Omnic and Human alike, until I got inside. To my surprise, there was no one there. I looked back at what it said on the phone.

_Is my intel wrong?_ I wondered frantically until I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

“私を探していますか？” _“Looking for me?”_ A soft yet chilling voice hissed behind me. I dodged just in time and a fist flew by my face. I fell to the floor and looked around the shrine to get my bearings. It was a memorial to two men of the Shimada Clan. Genji, and Sojiro.

_Genji...?_ The woman struck again at me, catching me in the stomach, but I retaliated, striking her across the face with my foot and twisting around to elbow her in the same spot.

She slid backwards, growling softly, and I asked her, “あなたは島田雪ですか？” _“Are you Yuki Shimada?”_

“そのとおり。覚えて。あなたが死ぬにつれて苦しんで私の名前を泣きなさい!” _“That’s right. Remember it. As you die, you’ll suffer and cry my name!”_ She raced forwards and sent a flurry of dizzying attacks at me, but I was able to dodge and block each one, sending her flying with a solid kick to the chest. She growled louder with frustration and pulled out a sword from the sheath on her back. I pulled out the sword from my own and we clashed against each other.

To my surprise, her sword strikes were reckless, full of anger and frustration. _How did Hanzo lose to her? She's entirely too reckless! Unless... he was just as reckless, upset about how things were between us..._

I kept my cool, even while she taunted me in Japanese. _I just need to make her even angrier now..._ I schemed.

I got some distance from her and declared, “Do you remember me? I’m Hanzo’s ‘American Whore.’ I’m a little disappointed. You messed him up pretty good, but I’m fighting you and owning your ass. I was hoping for a challenge!” She now let out a roar of anger and charged me with her sword, slicing at me haphazardly. I parried her wayward attack and sliced her across the abdomen. She groaned and fell to her knees clutching her stomach.

“You hurt Hanzo. Badly. I am here to finish his mission for him.”

I pulled out my bow, nocked an arrow and aimed at her head.

“Do it!” She yelled at me fiercely.

I stared at her, gazing into her dark brown eyes that were full of twisted rage and pain. I asked myself if this really was the path I wanted to go down. My arm wavered, and I found my answer.

I lowered my bow. “No, you’re not worth it. Let’s make a deal, you and me. You quit your work with the Shimada clan, pretend you’re dead, and go off the radar, and I’ll let you live. You get this one chance,” I told her as I walked away. She yelled loudly as she threw a small knife at me and it hit me in the shoulder. I whirled around and held up my bow once more.

“If you don’t kill me, I will track you down and destroy you and him both! I’ll flay him alive and make you watch!” She screamed at me in a rage.

As I struggled with the idea of killing Yuki Shimada, Angela’s words filled my head, _“Each of us has taken a life before. It’s not something we’re proud of, but we know it was necessary. If you can’t accept that what you did was necessary, then you shouldn’t be in Overwatch.”_

The choice became obvious.

“Wrong move,” I growled, letting my arrow loose and shooting her straight in the head. “Two,” I called out solemnly as I pulled my arrow out of her skull and walked away. The ride back to Gibraltar was silent. As I patched my shoulder up, I thought about why Hanzo had lost his fight against Yuki.

_He refused to pick up the sword yet again..._ I realised, frustratedly gripping his phone in my hand. I couldn’t believe that I had killed two people. _I did what was necessary..._ I reminded myself as I began to feel discouraged. Lena landed the aircraft in the hangar and I thanked her for taking me to Hanamura and back. From there, I headed to the med bay to see Hanzo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story. I hope you enjoy it! I don't know how much further this arc will go, but I'll be sure to at least have a satisfying enough ending since that's one of my biggest peeves is a cliffhanger lol!

His heart monitor was steadily beeping when I came in and he was hooked up to an IV bag. Angela wasn’t there.

_She must be at dinner with the others._ I sighed as I pulled up a chair and sat next to his bedside. I took his hand in mine and held it against my face.

“When we last spoke, you were upset with me because I had insulted your profession and your honour. I’m sorry... I want you to know that I really do care about you and I went to Hanamura and took down Yuki in your honour. Why didn’t you pick up the sword, Hanzo? You could have beaten her so easily, but you still refuse to use it...”

I stopped as I realised I was chastising him, and I changed my tone, saying, “If I could heal you right now, I would. I would do anything to see you well again.” A tear slid down my cheek as I cried into his hand. Suddenly, a strange feeling I had felt once before welled up within me. It reminded me of the time I unleashed Hanzo's dragons at the park in Japan, only this time, I thought of Angela and a warm sensation spread throughout my body.

A golden light danced in front of my eyelids and I opened them to find that I was glowing with the same light as Angela’s Caduceus staff. I bent over and pressed my lips against Hanzo’s forehead and the light spread through him. Almost instantly, his heartbeat sped up and the wounds and bruising on his body healed up. I could hear bones snapping back into place in one of his arms.

_He was hurt more badly than I thought._ I realised as I watched the light heal him. Finally, Hanzo gave a tiny sigh of relaxation and I leaned forward, staring at him with a burning curiosity.

“Hanzo, can you hear me?” I called out to him. His eyes slowly fluttered open and I smiled to see him responding to me. “You’re okay!” I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him in excitement. He hugged me back and then asked me what happened. “Well... I kind of healed you. It was like when I used the dragon ability back in Hanamura, but different. It was an ability that Angela has, I think. Though, I’ve never seen her perform it.”

He grunted his thanks and demanded, “How long have I been out? You did not really go back to Hanamura, did you?” “I did go back to Hanamura. You’ve been out for around eight hours, or so I think. Anyways, you heard what I said about going back?” I thought he had passed out before he got the chance to hear me.

“I heard you tell me you would avenge me and then I fell unconscious. What happened in Hanamura?” He began pulling out his IV and heart monitor cords as he climbed out of bed.

“I flew to Hanamura with Lena and took out Yuki. I did it for you to restore your honour. I know how important it is for you. She wasn’t... your sister or anything... was she?” I cautiously inquired, wrenching my hands together.

Hanzo stared down at the floor, his eyes narrowing. “No, she was a distant cousin of mine," he explained. Then, his gaze rested upon me. "Even so, what you did was foolish! You are still learning! There would not have been any honour if you had gotten yourself killed!” A burning anger flashed in his eyes, but there was also something else.

_Regret...?_

He continued to yell at me, saying, “Besides, she was my mark, not yours! What gave you the right to target her?”

“I-I’m sorry. Your phone fell from your pocket and I saw your mission. I just didn’t think—”

“No, you did not _think_ did you?” He bit back, glaring profusely at me.

I gaped at him, my lips twitching as I struggled to control my emotions.

“Well... I can assure you that it won’t happen again,” I told him. His eyes widened ever so slightly, but I didn't care about what he thought or felt anymore.

_He takes me for granted, but it doesn't matter anymore. He wants to push me away? Fine. I'm done._ I walked away from him at a brisk pace.

Angela rushed past me. “Hanzo’s heart monitor went flatline so I came back up here as quickly as I could! Is everything alright?” She demanded worriedly.

“Everything’s just peachy...” I griped, walking off towards my and Hanzo’s bedroom. I got ready for bed and lie down. I just couldn’t figure out why Hanzo had gotten so upset. “If anything, he should have thanked me... I healed him and took care of his target...” I grumbled sorrowfully, wishing that things had been different.

Hanzo came into the room and froze, mouth slightly agape as if he was going to say something, but then he looked away from me and headed towards the bathroom instead. I took one of the pills Angela had given me, rolled over, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

As the days went by, Hanzo and I still trained, but there was a rift between us. Neither of us spoke to each other unless it was about training, and gone were there moments like the night of the dance, or the night we spent together, eating chocolate.

I was in the training room practicing my sword fighting when Athena paged me. “Winston needs to see you in the control room, y/n.” She called out to me. I placed my training sword back on the rack and headed off to find the Ape scientist. When I arrived, Angela smiled and waved at me.

“Winston, now that we’re all here, why don’t you tell us about the situation.” Angela asked the serious-looking ape scientist.

The gorilla adjusted his glasses, smiled, and cleared his throat.

“Oh, yes... uh, very well. Thank you, Angela.” He murmured bashfully. Then, he faced all of us and cleared his throat. “The Eco-Point in Antarctica has been breached, and it’s possible that the culprit is Talon. We need to get there as quickly as possible to put a stop to them. We have no idea what they’re doing there, but we need to make sure they leave empty-handed.”

“Or not at all...” McCree added, narrowing his eyes.

Winston shuffled awkwardly and agreed, “Precisely, uh, should they resist us. We need at least four members of Overwatch to go. I’ll be first to volunteer. Anyone else?”

“I’ll go.” Angela declared, stepping forward.

“I shall go as well.” Genji added, stepping forward beside Angela.

“I’ll go too. Hanzo has trained me well, so it’s time I contributed to Overwatch as a whole, so I don't feel like a freeloader,” I joked, earning a round of laughter as I stood next to Genji. He fist-bumped me and I smiled at the Cyborg and stood tall beside him.

There was silence for a few moments and finally, Winston called out, “Well I guess we have all four members who are going now, and—”

“Wait a moment. I will be going as well.” Hanzo declared, stepping forward out of the shadows to stand with us. “With this group of four, you are in dire need of my skills.” I scoffed and turned my attention back to Winston.

“Lena, can you fly us there?” Winston inquired, adjusting his glasses.

“Sure thing! When are we leaving?” The young woman asked, giving Winston a thumbs-up.

“Within the next twenty minutes.” My heart raced, and I looked up at Hanzo, as angry as I was with him, I was more terrified than anything else.

_We’re about to go into battle against the same people who terrorised me at my old workplace and killed my boss. What if they hurt Hanzo or any of the others? I don’t know what I’d do without them..._

Hanzo’s gaze rested upon mine suddenly and I looked away from him, hopefully before he could see the fear in my eyes.

“<y/n>...” Genji called, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Hmm?” I responded, smiling absentmindedly at him.

“You are... glowing.” I looked down at my hands and realised that I was channelling Angela’s abilities in anticipation and anxiety of the battle that was to come. I took a set of deep breaths in and out and managed to calm myself, watching as the light faded away.

“We still don’t know what this ability of yours is. Are you sure you’re ready for this mission...?” Angela asked, shooting me a hesitant look.

“I’m ready, I know I am. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. I’m just nervous. It’s my first Overwatch mission, after all.” I promised her. She gave me a short nod and walked away. I hurried up to the bedroom to get dressed in my mission clothes. After I got my boots on, I proudly pinned my Overwatch insignia to my shirt and tucked the tiny box that held my bow in my pocket. I went to Genji and borrowed another sword.

“Hey, mind if I walk with you to the hangar?” He asked me. I shook my head and we began walking down the hallway when McCree stopped us.

“Why don’t you take some of these for your mission?” He offered, handing me three small bombs. I hooked them to my utility belt. “They’re flashbangs. If ever you get into a spot o’ trouble, they’ll get ya out.” I smiled at him and tipped my invisible cowboy hat at him.

“Thanks cowboy.” I gave him a hug and he walked off, leaving Genji and I to walk to the hangar.

My thoughts raced as we walked. I wondered what was going on with Hanzo and if he would ever speak to me again.

_Did I completely ruin any chance of us ever being together? He won’t even speak to me... I must have gravely insulted his honour for him to be this upset with me..._

“So, y/n, how are things with you and Hanzo?” Genji inquired. I bowed my head sadly, wishing I could avoid the topic.

“They... aren’t... We barely even talk to each other anymore. It’s all my fault.” I solemnly admitted.

“I would not be so sure of that.” Genji began.

“But... I insulted his honour when I spoke with him awhile back... I think that’s why he’s mad at me...”

Genji gave a low hum of contradiction and declared, “To me, it just sounds as though he is punishing himself... Even so, he is punishing you as well, whether he knows it or not. I am truly sorry.” We stopped just short of the aircraft and I pulled the cyborg ninja into a big hug.

“I just realised but you can’t feel this, can you?” I asked him, smiling sheepishly.

“It’s the thought that counts.” He replied, giving a shrug and a light-hearted chuckle as we walked into the aircraft. We sat down and strapped ourselves in, ready for the mission ahead of us. When we were all strapped in, Lena flew us at the fastest speed the craft could go, and we were in Antarctica in less than twenty minutes.

“Even Talon doesn’t have a ship this fast. We should have the jump on them. According to the sensors, they’re coming from the west. You’ll need to make preparations for them. Don’t let them get to the control room,” Lena ordered. Genji tossed me a large coat and I quickly put it on, attaching my belt, sword, and bow to the outside of the jacket. Then, the doors opened, and we exited the ship, rushing towards the Antarctica Base. Mei directed Winston on how to get the power on, and then we entered and quickly got into our positions. Hanzo, Genji, and I patrolled the area surrounding the mainframe, while Angela and Winston patrolled one of the areas leading into the mainframe.

“Uh, guys. We have a problem. One of the base’s reactors is going critical. I have Mei patched into our comm system, but someone needs to go take care of it.” Winston suddenly alerted us.

“I’ll go,” I replied.

Hanzo shot me a worried look, and our eyes met. I waited for a few moments, but he looked away and said nothing. 

"You know, if you really cared about me, you'd know that this could very well be my last mission, as much as my first," I murmured to him sadly before I raced off, asking Mei for directions to the reactor along the way.

It was a chaotic scene as I turned into the control room. Alarms blared, and red warning messages were displayed on a large screen.

“Uh, okay Mei, I’m here. What do I do now?” I called over the comms.

“What do the error messages say? What’s the code?” I gazed up at the screens and read it off to her. She mumbled something worriedly in Chinese and then declared, “Alright, you need to get some water into the cooling chamber because the fuel rods are overheating. Actually, I have a better idea. I should have a spare ice gun around here somewhere. If you can fire into the cooling system with it, it will fill it with ice and then melt. Quickly, go down the second hallway to the right!”

I raced through the metal halls, following her directions, until I came to a room with large, cylindrical pods.

I walked over to one and was just about to wipe off the frost and see what was inside when Mei objected, “Don’t go over to the cryo-stasis pods, just go to the work table. My gun should be there, along with a tank of liquid Nitrogen mixture.” I rushed over to the table and grabbed the gun, strapping the tank of the Nitrogen mixture onto my back and hooking the gun to the pipe. Then, I ran to the cooling chamber as fast as my legs would carry me and shot the gun in there until the alarms stopped. I fell to my knees, took off the tank and tossed the gun aside, panting in exhaustion.

“Great work, (y/n)! You’ve saved the base! The ice will melt and restore the rods to the right temperature. When we power down the base, the reactor will also shut down. Go ahead and return to your post.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, and I own this story! I hope you enjoy it! More to come!

I got back up to my feet and was about to head back to Hanzo and Genji when the sound of footsteps reached my ears. I couldn’t see anything, but I could tell someone was here.

“Show your face, coward.” I called out, taking a defensive stance and drawing my sword. I closed my eyes and focused on my hearing. They were right behind me now. I lashed out with a hard, back-kick and my assailant went flying. I quickly recognised her as the Talon member, Sombra. She was the girl I out-hacked. She got to her feet, dusted herself off and let out a dark chuckle.

“Oh, you’re gonna regret that, Chica.” She murmured, pointing a gun at me. I dodged right and struck at her arm just as she shot. The bullet whizzed by my shoulder, but my strike caught her in the arm.

She let out a stream of cuss words in Spanish and I bit back at her, “Cuida con lo que dices, Sombra.” “ _Watch your language, Sombra.”_

“You know me? How?” She demanded, hiding behind the nearby wall.

“I was the woman who out-hacked you back at that office building, weeks ago.” I declared, readying myself for another attack.

“Ha! Back then, you were just a scared little flower, but now you’re fit to fight against me. Alright then, let’s go.” Something whirred behind me, and I whipped around just in time to see her foot meet my face. The impact knocked me over, but I quickly leapt to my feet, saw that she had a gun in her uninjured hand, and retaliated, lashing out and ripping the gun from her grasp. I then shoved it into my belt, continuing to defend against her flurry of kicks and punches.

Eventually, she threw a square, purple device and ended up behind me. She grabbed her gun from my belt, but just before she fired, I grabbed one of McCree’s flashbangs and threw it at her, rolling out of the way as it went off. She cursed and stumbled, and I used that opening to whack her in the side of the head with the handle of my katana, knocking her out. I sat her against the wall, put my helmet back on, and ran off to find Hanzo and Genji. I peeked around the corner to see both of them fighting off low-ranking Talon grunts. I cheered and jumped in to join the fray, helping Hanzo fight off several of the grunts.

“I require no help. Go and assist my brother!” Hanzo commanded me. I frowned angrily at Hanzo but bit back any angry retort I desired to make and rushed over just in time to see the Reaper float towards Genji. I gasped and rushed at him with my katana, striking his hand with it just as he held his gun against Genji’s head. A loud groan escaped him as my blade sliced into him, but he simply wisped away as he bled out onto the floor.

Neither Genji nor Hanzo saw what happened, too busy fighting with the grunts, so I pursued the Reaper myself.

_I won’t let him hurt anyone ever again... Time to hunt a monster._ I followed the trail of blood over to a small recreation room and drew my sword, carefully stepping into it.

“Come to finish me off, have you?” the Reaper droned ahead of me, wrapping his hand with a bandage. “You didn’t aim to kill me before, but from the look in your eyes, I’d say you’re out for blood now.” He growled, popping his neck to the side, readying himself to fight me.

“You tried to murder my friend. You killed my boss. You tormented me and plagued my nightmares for a long time. If spilling your blood will help me sleep peacefully at night, knowing you’ll never again be able to harm another person I hold dear, then so be it.” I snarled back at him, gripping my sword tightly. To my surprise, he pulled out two army knives and held them at the ready.

“You’re not using your guns?” I demanded, slowly drawing closer to him.

“Guns aren’t my only weapon. I’m a soldier. Have been for as long as I can remember.”

“Spare me the details, Monster.” I told him, rushing at him and striking haphazardly at him.

My swipes were chaotic in nature, and I slashed at him with the speed of the wind, and with all the fury that boiled inside of me. He blocked with both knives and dodged expertly. He lashed out once, catching me in the shoulder and I reeled, regrouped and kept slashing. One too many wayward strikes later, and he found his opening, blocking my sword with one knife before he swerved and sliced my arm with the other. My sword fell from my hand and he grabbed me in his arms, placing me in a chokehold. I could feel his bare arm around my neck. It was terribly hot, and I struggled against it as I tried to pry him away from me.

“Give it up,” he rasped into my ear. A boiling rage filled me, and I stopped struggling, focused my energy and attacked. My lessons with Hanzo in hand-to-hand combat were naturally coming back to my memory as I escaped the Reaper’s grasp. I thrust my hips back, twisted my body and elbowed the monster of a man straight in his mask. The mask flew off his face and he loosened his grasp in shock. I took advantage of that and wriggled out, grabbing my sword in my non-injured hand and putting some distance between us. I was shocked as I stared at the Reaper’s face, to find that he was Human. His face was scarred, and a good amount of his flesh was seared. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes in anger at me having deprived him of his mask.

A low growl escaped his throat as he charged me, dropped his knives, and tore into me with his clawed gauntlets. One hand swiped me across my chest and the other stabbed into my leg and cut deeply. I let out a cry of pain and swiped my sword at him, hitting him in the shoulder. He let out a grunt of pain before he sliced into my arm. I dropped the sword and he kicked me clean in the stomach. I flew backwards into the wall, hitting my head against it and badly jarring it.

The Reaper stalked over to me and lifted me up by my shirt.

“Well, I’ll be damned. I remember you. You’re the brat from the Information Company. You’ve changed a bit, but you’re still the same scared girl you were back then. You’ll stay the fuck down if you know what’s good for you,” he snarled, throwing me down, turning around and walking away. I spotted one of his knives on the floor nearby me, grabbed it, and threw it at his back. It hit him in his right shoulder blade and he tore it out of him and stalked back over to me angrily.

Then, a searing, burning pain filled me and red and black smoke emanated from my body.

“What... what did you do to me?” I demanded, hunching over and clutching my stomach. I honestly had no idea what part of me I was supposed to clutch to prevent me from going off. I felt as though I was going to explode.

“That’s not possible...” The Reaper murmured, his eyes scanning me curiously.

“Y/n!” Hanzo’s voice carried to me, and I worriedly turned my head to see him racing into the room.

“Time for me to leave. We’ll meet again, I’m sure,” Reaper growled, grinning as he picked up his mask and wisped away.

“Get back here, you coward! Agh!” I cried out as the burning feeling grew even harder to control.

“Y/n, what happened? What did that demon do to you?” Hanzo demanded, looking me over as he and Genji rushed into the room.

“No, listen, you have to get back. Something’s... wrong...!” I told him.

“We need to get you to the healer.”

“No!” I begged him. “Please, leave me for a minute. He... I think I picked up some ability of his, but whatever it is, it’s murderous. I’m not sure what it does, but I’m close to unleashing it, and it’s evil and full of rage. Please, back up!” Genji grabbed his brother’s arm and began to lead him backwards.

“No, she needs help! She is bleeding out!” Hanzo protested.

“We need to trust her.” Genji contested. They stood a good distance from me, and I let loose the power that flowed inside of me. All of my anger, rage, and fury came forward in a mighty wave, and black-red orbs shot out of my hands as I spun around in a circle and let out a foul scream. It would have been graceful if it wasn’t filled with such malicious intent. Finally, it ended and I slumped to the ground, succumbing to the pain and blood loss from the injuries I had sustained. All I could think about in that moment was how badly I failed everyone.

Hanzo rushed over to me, pulling me into his arms. I groaned loudly, feeling pain across my body as he lifted me.

“I’m sorry... I failed...” I apologised to him as he ran with me to find Angela.

“You have not failed. The only way you could fail is if you died. Keep fighting!” Hanzo demanded.

“But I have... I saved Genji’s life in there, but I went after the Reaper for revenge... I let my team down... and I didn’t even get my target... I failed and dishonoured myself. Now you’ll be even more angry with me. You've already stopped caring about me...” I choked, not even bothering to fight back the tears that came.

“Angry with you? I am not upset with you, and I do care about you deeply, believe me. This was my fault. I sent you to fight with Genji for selfish, prideful reasons. I saw you attack the Reaper, but I was still fighting the Talon soldiers. When I turned around, you were gone. It took us awhile to find you. I should have been fighting by your side. I’m so sorry, (y/n). It was my fault you were injured.” He barked a command to his brother to go ahead of him and get Angela. My vision began to be blurred now and my head drooped over limply.

“No! Stay alive, just a little longer until you can get help! Angela is almost here!” Hanzo pleaded, stopping and setting me down to apply pressure to the knife wound in my arm that was dripping blood.

“I’m sorry that... I scorned your honour... please forgive me...” I called out to him before I passed out. When I woke up, I was strapped to an examination table of some sort. A light flickered on and in front of me stood the Reaper. I gasped and writhed, trying to break my bonds, to no avail. A monstrous laugh emanated from him and he sliced at my arms with a single claw, digging deeply into them. I screamed, but that only made him even more eager to cut into me.

“Scream louder for me, girl.” He demanded in his cold, metallic voice as he used two claws and stabbed me in the abdomen. I shrieked and grinded my teeth as the pain got even worse. Then, he placed his entire hand over my chest, where my heart was pounding wildly, and snarled, “You haven’t even seen the worst of it yet,” before he dug his claws into my chest and yanked it out.

I sat up quickly, drenched in sweat and panting heavily, frantically feeling every inch of me to make sure my body parts were intact and that nothing was awry. I then sighed and took several deep breaths to slow down my heart.

_It was just a nightmare... relax... you’re fine..._ I woke up in the medical bay inside of Overwatch. I smiled as I realised I was home. I went to get up, but quickly realised I was attached to a few vital monitors, and IVs.

“Y/n...” Hanzo breathed, sitting up from the chair beside my bed. I jumped at the sound of his voice as I thought I had been alone.

“Hanzo...” I greeted him evenly, refusing to look at him. “Thank you for saving me. If you hadn’t carried me and applied pressure to my wounds, I might not have been here right now. I only regret that you had to resort to such drastic measures. My apologies.” Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Hanzo had a pained expression on his face.

“Before you lost consciousness, you apologised for scorning my honour. You also said I would be even more angry with you, and that I stopped caring about you. I haven’t been angry with you at all. If anything, I’ve been proud of you.” He promised me. I looked at him with a guarded expression on my face.

“But you have been avoiding me and we haven’t spoken since... since I griped at you back on the Yami mission... I thought you were mad at me for not understanding your quest for honour and redemption.” I explained.

He looked away from me, his eyes full of shame as he declared, “I was not angry with you. I was frustrated with myself. The truth is that... I do care about you very much, and I have been so worried about you, but in my mind, I did... _do_ not... deserve you. You make me happy and at peace with myself. How could I possibly deserve that after everything I have done?”

I stared at him thoughtfully before replying, “Maybe you don’t...” His head lowered with guilt and I could tell he was struggling with his self-esteem. I reached over and gently pulled his chin up and over to face me. His eyes were sullen and spiritless until I continued, “but you can earn it along the way. Why not take your happiness now, but pay it off as you go along with your deeds, much like a loan? We are our own worst enemies. If you spend your entire life trying to live up to your expectations of redemption, you will never find happiness. Besides, do you really wish to deprive me of my happiness as well as your own?”

The life slowly sparked back into his eyes and he gazed at me hopefully. "Does this mean that you are happiest with me?" He asked carefully.

"Yes, you are all I want, Hanzo," I admitted, completely dropping my guard.

He ran one hand along my cheek, caressing it as he moved in to kiss me. His lips brushed mine in a gentle embrace and I smiled into it as he ran his fingers along my face.

When we pulled out of the kiss, he pressed his forehead against my own and declared, “No longer will I let the need for redemption come between us. I am sorry for hurting you.” He wrapped his arms around me in a gentle hug and I pulled him tight against me, not paying any mind to the pain from my wounds. The noise of clanking metal sounded ahead of us and we turned to see Genji clapping his hands slowly.

“兄貴、あなたはほんとにバカだ。” _“Brother, you really are a fool.”_ He said pointedly, crossing his arms and letting out a chuckle.

“あなたが正しいです。” _“You’re right.”_ Hanzo agreed, wrapping both of his hands around one of mine. “I should never have been so duty-bound. I should have taken a page out of your book, so to speak, Genji. I was a fool for thinking my journey for redemption could be greater than a love that is right in front of me.” I blushed at the mention of the word “love” and smiled brightly at the archer.

“Still, fool or not, I am happy for you brother. It is a new beginning for the both of you. Congratulations.” We both thanked Genji and Angela burst into the room with a chiding expression on her face.

“I told you, Hanzo, our patient needs her rest. And Genji, you’re not helping either!” She scolded them. Genji put his hands up in defeat and edged out of the room. Hanzo, on the other hand, asked to stay.

“May I stay as long as I am quiet? I would like to be by her side a little longer.” Angela looked from me to Hanzo and gave us a warm smile.

“I suppose. Just make sure she is sleeping properly.” She told me. She gave me some medicine and I went back to sleep, my hand wrapping around Hanzo’s, giving me a sense of warmth and security.

Each day, Reinhardt would bring me my meals and I would receive medicine and healing from Angela with her Caduceus staff. Everyone came to visit me and congratulate me on my new relationship. On the fourth day, Angela let me out of the medical bay.

“You are all healed up and ready to go. You may train as hard as you like. I expect there’s a lot of catching up for you to do. For now, you may walk with me down to breakfast with the others,” she told me, extending her arm to me. I grinned and locked elbows with her and we walked the halls together. When we got to the table, everyone was eating and having a good time, but they all froze when they saw us.

“Reinhardt, can we get two more plates, please?” Angela asked sweetly.

“Coming right up!” Reinhardt replied, heading to the kitchen. We took our seats and immediately, Lucio and D.Va began to ask me about what happened to me on the mission. “Wait for me before you tell the story! I want to hear!” The large, German man yelled from inside the kitchen. I waited for him to get back with the food and then I began to tell the tale of how I got injured.

“What a thrilling tale! Such a good story, and this just being your first mission!” Reinhardt bellowed proudly.

“Indeed, and I am grateful to you for saving my life. I didn’t even see or hear the Reaper sneak up on me.” Genji added.

“It was a good thing Hanzo told me to help you out with those grunts, otherwise who knows what could’ve happened? The Reaper had his gun level with your head and was materialising. I’m just glad I was fast enough to slice his hand,” I admitted, taking a bite out of my pancakes.

After breakfast, Hanzo and I went to do some training. We meditated for awhile before shooting practice. Then, came sparring. We fought together for a short while, but I stopped as I realised he was holding back.

“What are you doing?” I demanded, dropping my guard and giving him a look of disappointment.

“I will be taking it easy on you for the time being until I know you have fully recovered.” He explained, getting back into his ready stance.

"What? But Dr. Ziegler said I could train as hard as I want!"

"I understand that, but until I am assured without a doubt that your condition has fully improved, I will only do light sparring with you."

I frowned outwardly, but inside I was happy. _He seems really worried._ _He really cares that much about me...? I'm glad._

We fought some more half-heartedly, but I suddenly switched things up, attacking him hard and fast with everything I had. He struggled to keep up, dodging and blocking frantically until I knocked him off his feet with a well-aimed leg sweep and climbed on top of him, holding his arms behind his back.

I laughed victoriously, and he growled, “I thought we were taking it easy?”

I let out a low chuckle and declared, “You were taking it easy on me. I made no such promises.” I leaned over and kissed the side of his cheek and he took that opportunity to roll over, breaking free of me and gripping me in his arms. I struggled against him but couldn’t get out of his hold.

“You let your guard down. Sloppy,” he called out. I turned my head to look at him and saw he was grinning mischievously at me.

“Only with you, Hanzo.” I smiled back at him and he turned me around and kissed me tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! More to come! :)


End file.
